


Night Skies and Skylines

by Swlfangirl



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707/Female Main Character, Brother and Sister Main Characters, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, F/M, I haven't decided who to pair Yoosung with yet, Jumin/Male Main Character, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, two main characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Jai was struggling to make a good life for him and his younger sister. Just when he thought he'd slammed the final door on opportunity, he'd been given more hope than he ever had before. While meeting the RFA was probably the most bizarre experience he could have imagined, it was also the most wonderful. Both his and Devyn's lives changed for the better the moment they stepped into that beautiful brownstone apartment building in the heart of Brooklyn and he hoped one day to be able to thank the clever 'Unknown' stranger that led them there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is my first fic in this fandom and I hope you guys like it. If there's anything I've forgotten to tag or any mistakes please feel free to point them out, politely of course. This particular story takes place in and around NYC and as I've never actually experienced the city there might be some inaccuracies for anyone who has, feel free to draw attention to those as well. 
> 
> I'd love feedback on my MC's good or bad. 
> 
> Otherwise...enjoy I guess! 
> 
> *nervously wrings hands together*

Jai’s sky blue eyes softened just a little when he saw his sister draped lazily across the overstuffed chair in their tiny apartment. Her long brunette curls reaching nearly to the floor now that he’d given up pleading with her to keep it shorter. She seemed cozy and there was even a small lift at the edge of her lips that could be called a smile, however small.

 

That eased his worried mind.

 

It had been a long shift of gruelling work but that was a sacrifice he gladly made week after week. Devvy needed clothes and food and a million other things her scholarship didn’t cover, not to mention he had to pay his own expenses. Even the shoebox of an apartment they shared with minimal utilities took up over half his month’s salary. Jai had tried to start saving but whenever he got more than fifty dollars put away something came up and it was gone again. It was frustrating, but an expected part of life for people like him. Devvy would be better though, she’d make something of herself. He just needed to keep her out of trouble until she finished school.

 

His sister was a magnet for chaos and Jai had a hard time staying on top of it all. It wasn’t easy when he spent between eight and fourteen hours out of a day stuck under one car or the next. But he’d made a vow to himself that he’d sooner watch the world burn than for Devyn to become just another statistic. It wasn’t her fault, not really. Devvy just had this light inside her that made dark things want to attach themselves to it and as much as he tried to keep her safe, there were too many times he’d been unable to come to her rescue. Jai wasn’t the hero of her story, he knew that. He’d failed her too often. Still, he tried to do his best to take care of her until the real hero showed up.

 

“Dinner?” he asked, wondering what he’d find in the fridge to make for them. It was already almost dark and he didn’t like the thought of Devvy skipping meals or eating so late but his boss had forced him to stay after again and there wasn’t a way for him to have gotten home any earlier.

 

“There’s a plate for you in the fridge. I’m sorry that the noodles aren’t as good as yours but it’s not bad, I swear.” Devyn answered, hopping up to her feet. “Jai, sit down. I’ll heat it up for you.”

 

“You don’t have-”

 

“I know, but I want to.” Devyn playfully smacked against his shoulder on her way toward the kitchen and Jai had to fight off a wince. He was used to the work he didn’t understand why every single one of his muscles still ached at the end of the day. Though he suspected it might have something to do with the sub par working stations that meant hard, cold concrete against his back and more reaching and stretching than if they’d had proper equipment.

 

Jai could still remember the way his dad would slide out from underneath their small black car, bits of grease streaked across his face, his smile was blinding. Each time the picture played through his memory it felt like slicing into open a wound, but he didn’t want to forget. He couldn’t let that memory fade, the years could take all the others, any but that.

 

Devyn came back, sliding a plate under his nose and effectively knocking him out of his own head. Jai smiled up at her, lucky that he too could experience the light in her. His grin widened when he saw the small bits of beef cut up with the vegetables. It was rare that they had red meat because of the expense but she’d been so excited to tell him of something she’d seen online where they cut up a steak and froze it in small portions, taking only a little at a time. Jai had been hungry and feeling a little too guilty to deny her that.

 

“Thanks Devvy. It smells amazing.”

 

“No big. I just made extra in case you had to stay late again,” Devyn said, making herself comfortable in the chair again, this time dragging a text book onto her crossed legs.

 

“Dev..you know I’d be here if I could right? I just..If I don’t take the extra hours Lucky would get rid of me in a snap.” Jai felt like he was throwing out the same spiel he had a million times before. His sister was always understanding, never complained about being on her own or anything else really, but Jai could see that she worried over him and his heavy work schedule.

 

It wasn’t supposed to be like that. He was the big brother, he was the one who should be worrying.

 

Burying the guilt a little deeper, Jai started eating. He wasn’t sure if it was just having a hot meal after such a rough day or if it really was that delicious but he made sure to shower her with compliments on both the taste and the fact that she’d cooked for him. One thing he could do was make sure that Devvy always felt appreciated and loved. She’d had enough sorrow in her life that she deserved all the good he could give her.

 

“Need any help with that?” He asked, motioning toward her accounting textbook. Devyn was a beautiful spirit full of expression and creativity, and so inherently smart that most people were jealous, including himself. Occasionally though, when it came to the more practical subjects like math and science she had more difficulty holding the ideas in her head. So over the last four years when she struggled, Jai took the subject and transformed it into something creative so it would fit in the space of her mind instead of floating away.

 

“Not today, but you can borrow my textbook when I’m finished if you want…” she said, biting her lip clearly not wanting to start the same old argument between them but also unwilling to let the idea go completely.

 

“I appreciate the offer Devvy but we’ve gone over this. I’ll go to school when a rich handsome bachelor sweeps me off my feet,” Jai teased, a softness he didn’t feel talking over his features. He wished she’d stop bringing it up, it wasn’t pleasant and no matter how much she argued it just wasn’t possible. There was no way for him to work enough hours to provide for them and go to school. “As for now we just can’t afford it.”

 

“Well you better find prince charming soon, otherwise you’ll be too old and nobody will want your wrinkly butt,” Devyn giggled, her body shaking with laughter. It lasted for all of two seconds before Jai sat his plate down and tackled her to the floor, tickling at her sides until she admitted defeat.

 

Jai pulled her into a hug and held her close once she finished squirming on the floor. “I love you for worrying about me Devvy, but I’m okay… really.”

 

“I just want you to chase your dreams too, not everything has to be for me Jai.”

 

“Are you kidding? Far better men than me would sacrifice everything for such a beautiful princess,” he said, using what strength was left in his sore muscles to pull himself up from the floor. Playfully tossing her hair with his fingers, Jai continued. “Get some sleep soon, you’ve got an early class tomorrow and I’ve got an appointment so I have to leave early.”

 

“Appointment?”

 

“Nothing you need to worry about, promise.” Jai turned and left before she could ask any further questions, though she did deserve the answers. It was more of an interview than an appointment but he didn’t want Devvy to worry. There were always entry level openings at C&R but despite his persistence of putting in an application every three months as allowed, he’d never gotten called back before. It was a great company where people were given things like benefits, opportunity to climb higher, and acceptable wages. It was practically a dream for someone with a screwed up past like his. Jai wasn’t very religious but he couldn’t deny part of him had been holding out faith that if they just met with him, found out he was more than what was on the paper he submitted each time, they’d find something worthy there.

 

Part of him was terrified they wouldn’t.

 

After a long, mediocre warm shower Jai climbed into bed. He tried and failed miserably not to think of what could happen the next morning. Would they see the worn threads in his suit and decide he wasn’t worth their time? Would the interviewer sound like they were speaking a foreign language because there was such a class difference between them? Would he stumble over his words like a fool and cost himself the one chance he might have to give his sister a better life? Despite the anxiousness building within him, Jai’s exhaustion won out and he drifted off to sleep not long after hitting the pillow.

 

* * *

 

 

Devyn groaned at her phone, the alarm trilling loudly against her ear. She squinted at it with blurred vision until her sight cleared and she saw a string of strange notifications.

 

_**Unknown:....hello?** _

_**Unknown:...is anybody there?** _

_**Unknown: please....** _

_**Unknown: I need your help.** _

_**Unknown: ...can you see me?** _

 

Devyn’s pulse spiked as she rushed to answer, the texting screen was a weird background of black and green but someone was in trouble and if she could help she would. Her fingers moved quickly over the touchpad keyboard trying to reassure both herself and the person that seemed to be in trouble.

 

_**Devyn: Hi, are you okay?** _

_**Devyn: I’m so sorry.** _

_**Devyn: I was asleep** _

_**Devyn: Please be okay...are you there?** _

_**Unknown: You can see me?** _

_**Devyn: Yes! Yes, how can I help?** _

_**Unknown: I’m locked inside my ex’s apartment** _

_**Unknown: You’re the only person I can reach.** _

_**Unknown: Please, can you come let me out?** _

_**Devyn: Do you want me to call the police?** _

_**Unknown: Oh no, oh please don’t do that.** _

_**Unknown: He’s one of them.** _

_**Unknown: My ex** _

_**Unknown: He locked me in.** _

_**Devyn: Well I have class but I can skip just this once** _

_**Devyn: Can you give me an address?** _

_**Unknown: 123 Carroll St** _

_**Unknown: APT 6B** _

_**Unknown: Brooklyn** _

_**Unknown: Please Hurry** _

_**Devyn: I’m not close but I’m on my way.** _

_**Devyn: Just hang in there.** _

 

Throwing on the quickest outfit she could assemble, Devyn rushed through the apartment. She pulled her long brunette curls up into a soft bun, while shoveling in one of the pancakes Jai had left for her. The taste of sweet buttery perfection burst on her tongue and she regretted that she’d have to leave the rest of it behind or look like just another crazy person on the subway. That was the low bar in her life and Devyn refused to sink beneath it.

 

It would be at least twenty minutes before she could get there but she did her best to keep the person on the other end calm. She hated the idea that people were cruel enough to do this to one another. She often liked to believe the best of humanity but too many times they’d disappointed her. Jai made awful comments about how the world would be a better place without warning labels and the pros of natural selection. He was mostly joking...she hoped.

 

Devyn gasped when she reached a beautiful brownstone building confirming the address. It was gorgeous, the design of the stone and beautiful black trim giving it character that took her breath away.  It was the first time that a trickle of worry seeped down into her spine to mix with all the other volatile emotions. Devyn glanced at her phone once again to check the address and typed out a quick message.

_**Devyn: I’m here.** _

_**Devyn: Just hold on.** _

_**Unknown: Thank you so much** _

_**Unknown: The code to unlock on the door is 491** _

 

* * *

  
Jai gave his most sincere smile to the woman holding his resume but he knew almost immediately that she wouldn’t be swayed by his charm, or anything else. She was the picture of professionalism and while courteous, everything about her demanded competence. She had only just introduced herself as Jahee Kang when the phone in his pocket began to buzz. Devyn was the _only_ person who texted him and she wouldn’t unless it was an emergency.

 

Closing his eyes for just a brief second, Jai mourned the opportunity that would immediately be lost to him the moment he pulled his phone out. One breath to put away all the hope he’d had riding on this interview. As soon as he started to exhale, the apology came out abrupt but sincere.

 

“Sorry, family emergency,” he said, reaching for the phone and pulling it out. A strange green and black background filled the screen all but a clear photo of Devyn pulled from some sort of surveillance camera. Icy panic filled him to the brim, seeping into every muscle and bone inside his body. Jai didn’t even have a chance to respond before another message popped up.

 

_**Unknown: If you want to save her, come alone** _

_**Unknown: 123 Carroll St** _

_**Unknown: APT 6B** _

_**Unknown: Brooklyn** _

_**Unknown: …..better hurry** _

 

“I’m sorry. It’s my sister, I have to go.” Jai half ran out of the small office, taking the stairs instead of the elevator as he pushed himself to the limit of his speed in an effort to shave even half a second off his route. Part of him knew he should call the cops. It could be anyone threatening his sister but he’d also learned early in life that the trusty policeman mantra they taught in elementary school, was more probability and chance than they’d let on.

 

Thankfully he was only a few blocks away from the address sent to him, Jai don’t know what he’d have done if it was a twenty or thirty minute trip. What was Devvy even doing so far from campus?

 

Jai tried to keep himself in check as he ran through the streets, taking any shortcut he could find to keep from hitting red lights. He nearly got clipped by a taxi but it didn't stop him, Devyn needed him and he’d be damned before he let her down again. He didn’t even hesitate when he got to the building just threw open the front door and pushed himself inside, adrenaline coursing through his veins as his eyes swept over the room looking for a stairwell. When he didn’t find a marked door, Jai pushed the button for the elevator with force.

 

Standing still while Devvy was in trouble felt like torture, like punishment for a crime he didn’t know he committed. He wanted to scream but whoever had taken her might be listening and Jai just couldn’t risk it. Finally the elevator began its downward journey and Jai was overwhelmed with a sense of relief. It was only momentary but it was enough to get him inside once the doors opened. His phone shook in his hand again and he rushed to get the message.

 

_**Unknown: passcode 491** _

 

Jai was confused until he rushed out to find the right door and noticed an electronic lock on the outside that was password protected. He knew it was a bad idea to just go inside but he didn't have many other choices. Jai could go to the police and maybe end up getting his sister killed or he could step inside and and risk both their lives.

 

It was a surprisingly easy call, his life would be worthless without Devyn.

 

Pressing the three numbers into the pad, Jai pulled down the handle and threw the door open. He rushed in to find Devyn sitting in front of a computer completely unharmed and never felt more relief in his life. He barely heard the click of the door shutting behind him as he pulled her from the chair and held her tightly in his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh thank God, Devvy! You had me scared to death.”

 

“What? Why?” she asked, clearly confused at why he’d be worried about her..

 

“Are you kidding me? I thought you’d been kidnapped! What are you even doing here?” Jai asked, his voice still relatively low considering most of him was running high on adrenaline.

 

“Well no..at least I don’t think so. I got tricked and I guess you did too but I think we’re safe.

 

**Devyn: Unknown brought my brother here too**

**Devyn: He was freaking out and worried about me**

**Devyn: We’re safe, right seven?**

 

**707: Ah, that’s who the mystery man is, so...not your boyfriend then?**

 

**Devyn: SEVEN!!**

 

**707:  ^   ^**

**707: Sorry cutie**

**707: Definitely more safe inside than out.**

**707: No worries cutie Devyn, you can always rely on 707!**

 

“See, we’re okay for now... he’s trying to trace where the weird messages on my phone came from….here give me yours,” Devyn said, holding her hand out and making a gimme gesture.

 

Jai briefly felt as if he’d stepped into some kind of alternate reality. “Who’s to say he’s not the one that sent me the threats Devvy, let’s just get out of here…”

 

“I have a good feeling about him and we’re locked in, it’s not like we could leave anyway.’

 

“We’re-wait, what?” Jai handed his phone over before rushing back toward the door he’d came in through and pulling relentlessly at the metal handle despite its refusal to budge. Jai moved through the space looking for any other points of exit but the only windows were facing the outer wall of the building and they were six stories up. If he was more sure that he could survive the fall he’d consider busting it out and trying to get help for Devyn.

 

“Give me my phone, I’m going to call the cops Devvy.”

 

“We can’t, call blocker I think. I tried both dialing and texting your number when I got here but only the RFA app seems to work.”

 

“What do you mean RFA app?”

 

“That’s what I’m using to talk to Seven...it was where Unknown dropped me before fleeing the scene, virtually I mean.”

 

Jai was getting more confused by the second. He spun Devyn’s chair around, putting a hand on either side of her cheeks to keep her head from twisting back around to the screen. When he finally had her full attention, Jai looked her in the eye and said, “Okay hold on, let’s go back a little. Tell your little cyber friend to wait while you explain to me just what happened.”

 

He got an eyeroll for his trouble, but she turned back around with an agreeable expression.

 

**Devyn: Just a minute.**

**Devyn: Gotta explain to my bro**

**Devyn: He’s tech impaired**

 

**707: I’ll be waiting**

 

“Okay, so I woke up with these weird messages. Someone asking for help. They said their ex locked them in this apartment and I was the only person that could see their texts. When I asked about calling the police, they said their ex was a cop and they didn’t really trust them,” She gave him a conspiratorial look that Jai didn’t like but, she continued. “When I came inside, I called out for someone but there wasn’t anyone here and when I tried to leave the door it was locked.”

 

“First, I didn’t think we needed to have the, ‘Don’t follow a strangers’ texts, go across town, and enter random apartments' talk, but I guess I’ll schedule that for later,” he said, with far too much fondness in his tone. He really should be lecturing her, she could have been in danger, _still_ might be in danger and Jai had given everything in him to keep her safe the last seven years.

 

“Alright, now who’s this guy you’re talking to on the computer?”

 

“Well there’s more than one, but I think the one you’re talking about is Seven, or Luciel...but he prefers Seven I think, he always sends the blushing emoji when I call him that,” she said, a slight dreamy expression on her face that would soon be the source of many of his nightmares.

 

“A brother should never have to see that look on his sister’s face and you did not distract me from the _more than one_ part. How many guys are you talking to on that thing?” Jai asked, half tempted to check over her shoulder and try to figure out how much of a threat these people were.

 

“Calm down, papa bear.” Devyn snapped her fingers in front of his eyes to draw his gaze back onto her and off the blurry screen that was nearly three feet away from him. “There’s five guys and one girl in the RFA, though I guess two now,  and you’ll probably make six guys because I’m pretty sure you gave up a choice in joining when you came in the apartment...at least that’s how it worked for me.”

 

“We are not joining some cyber cult because we got locked in this apartment, Devvy.” Jai scrubbed a hand down his face at the thought of her signing herself up for some group all because some strangers on the internet told her to. “We’ll get out...eventually even if I have to tie bedsheets together bust out one of these windows. Then we can go back to our normal lives.”

 

“It’s not a cult, Jai. Just give it a chance. If you talk to them and you still think they’re trouble...I’ll help you tie knots in the bedsheets, okay?” There was something hopeful in her eyes that made him pause. More than anything Jai wanted to save her from the darkness that always seemed to find it’s way to her. No matter how many times he looked at her and saw the five year old in pigtails chasing him around the house so many years ago,  Devvy was almost twenty years old now and she was capable of making her own choices.

 

“Alright, one chance...but if _any of them_ give off creepy vibes...we’re out.”

 

Devyn winced, he could see her face pull up no matter how quickly she tried to bury it. With a sigh, probably realizing she’d been caught, she explained. “Zen isn’t _creepy_...exactly, he’s just an extreme narcissist with a side of habitual flirtation. He really is harmless though, I swear.”

 

Letting out a long sigh, Jai shook his head. Still, at least she’d been honest with him. If she hadn’t spoken up Jai was sure he’d have taken any personality flaw as eighty-five percent more serious. “Y’know, you’re not very good at recruiting for your little cult. They should probably get someone else.”

 

“It’s not a cult, and I’m not a recruiter I think I’m their new party planner, or _we_ are I guess. The person who used to live here organized charity functions for them and they kind of offered me the opportunity to take her place,” Devyn said, not easing his fears even a little.

 

“They offered you a job based on the fact that you are locked inside the apartment of their last party planner?” Jai could feel his eyes bugging out of his head just a little but the mere idea was ridiculous.  

 

“Well Seven did a background check on me and V and Jumin asked me some questions but yeah...sorta.”

 

Jai was losing it, the entire scope of reality swooshing right over his head and he could do nothing but try to reach for it only driving it further away. “One of us is being ridiculous and I’m at least seventy percent sure it’s you. Again lectures I didn’t think I’d need to give, Devvy...you don’t accept job offers from random strangers on the internet!”

 

“Look, I know it’s ...odd,” She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed before starting again, “Don’t give me that look Jai, I’m taking this seriously. I know it’s unconventional but let me talk to Seven and I’ll have him make you an account so you can check it out for yourself. And I promise, we’re not going to be locked in here forever, Seven’s already hacking the security to unlock the door...just give it a little time.

 

“Fine, but seriously...seven isn’t even a name it’s a number, Devvy.”

 

She chuckled but even before the sound tapered off she was turned back around, fingers scrambling across the keyboard.

 

**Devyn: God Seven! *Initiate Brother Inclusion Sequence***

 

**707: *Sequence Initiated***

**707: All systems go, God Devyn.**

**707: He should be able to login now.**

 

**Devyn: My Hero!**

 

**Yoosung has entered the chatroom**

 

**Devyn: Yoosung! It’s so good to see you again**

 

**Yoosung: Devyn, hey ^^**

**Yoosung: I can’t stay long I have to go to class**

**Yoosung: So tired**

**Yoosung: Major Boss Battle in LOLOLOL, the sun was out when I fell asleep**

 

**Devyn: Oh no, not a MBB-N-LOLOL**

 

**707: Say it isn’t so.**

**707: He’s too young, just a smol warrior**

 

**Devyn: God Seven, please protect Yoosung! He’s only a lil baby otter.**

 

**Jai has entered the room**

 

**707: God Devyn has summoned 707 Defender of Justice**

**707: Your hero has arrived God Devyn**

 

**Devyn: *blush emoji***

**Devyn: 707, Yoosung this is my brother Jai**

**Devyn: Jai, these are two members of the RFA**

 

**Yoosung: Hey, Jai**

**Yoosung: +_+Seven**

**Yoosung: There’s a new member and you didn’t even tell us?**

 

**Jai: Hello**

 

**707: Yoosung, hey there’s another new member of the RFA**

**707: His name is Jai**

**707: He’s Devyn’s hawt older brother**

 

**Devyn: Eww**

 

**Jai: Annnd now it’s awkward, that didn’t take long**

 

**Jai has left the chatroom**

  
**Devyn: No worries, he’ll come around**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to distinguish between public chats (which are bold) and private messages (which are italicized) I forgot to mention that I wanted Jai and Devyn to be Hispanic. It's been that way from the beginning but this chapter it starts to come out in small ways. I didn't want to hit you over the head with it but I also don't want to drown it out either. If there's anything you like or don't like feel free to leave me a comment. I'm just making it up as I go.

* * *

****“I’m going to get fired. I can’t believe it. After six years of working my ass off at that garage, I’m actually going to lose my job.” Jai muttered to himself, as he kept a continuous gaze on the clock moving too fast on his phone. The door was still locked and even if it miraculously opened it would still take him at least fifteen minutes to get back to his side of the city and another fifteen to Lucky’s.

 

His shift started in twenty.

 

“I’m sorry, Jai. We’re doing everything we can,” Devvy said, giving him a soft look that didn’t hide the guilt written all over her face.

 

Taking a quick breath, Jai waved her off. “It’s not like I loved the place. There’s other jobs right?” He wasn’t nearly as confident as he sounded in that moment but Devvy worrying over him would only make him feel worse. There was a small twirl of happiness at the thought of not having to go back to Lucky’s but with their rent being due the next week, he couldn’t allow it much space in his heart.

 

There was a slight rumble to his stomach and Jai realized it had been hours since he’d eaten. He groaned to himself, shaking his head in defeat. “Hey Devvy, why don’t you ask your little number friend what we’re supposed to do for food.”

 

“I can't,” she said, nervously biting at her lip.

 

Immediately Jai was suspicious, she was wearing the same expression she had when she’d accidentally knocked his basketball trophy over, breaking the miniature player’s arm off at the elbow. “Out with it.”

 

“Seven is on his way here, he’s gonna fix the door and check out some stuff inside the apartment. He said it might be easier that way.”

 

“You mean he could have let us out before and he’s just now coming over?” Jai felt a swell of anger building up in him. He was normally even tempered but it felt like the final domino of his patience tumbling over.

 

“There’s a good reason, Jai. The security was compromised. He said someone could be waiting for us to come out. You have no idea how secret this place was supposed to be and we just walked right in like it was nothing, passcode and all. To him, we should be the suspicious ones but he’s still giving us the benefit of the doubt. You could at least do the same for him.”

 

“Tch,” he huffed, though his anger cooled to a simmer quickly under the logic of what Devyn was saying. She’d had a much better handle on the situation and he couldn’t help but wonder if that was something she’d gotten from their mother. He doesn’t remember much about the woman. Though his father told him several times that she was like a raven; mysterious, creative, and without a doubt, beautiful. It had felt like praise when he was small but as Jai grew older he learned to associate her with something else entirely.

 

 _Flighty_.

 

He secretly hoped that Devyn wasn’t too much like the woman who gave birth to her. It would be reassuring to think he wouldn’t wake up to a one word note that meant he’d never see her again. Jai hated that his mind was so swarmed in darkness. If it wasn’t thoughts of his mother who abandoned them, it was thoughts of his father that had no choice but to do the same when he died. Taking a long breath, he closed off the tortuous ideas running through his mind.

 

“Sorry, Dev. It’s just been a long day. I’ll give your _friend_ a chance.”

 

“You should try the chat again, Seven just likes to joke around.” She looked back at him fondly, her brown eyes sparkling just a little brighter. Devyn almost looked, _happy._ She was always pretty cheerful, but Jai hadn’t seen that particular smile on her face in a long time. Her mouth curved up at the corner until it seemed to reach her eyes. “They’re all a little weird in their own ways, so you’ll fit in nicely.”

 

Jai rolled his eyes at her but decided one more try wouldn’t kill him. He pulled his phone out and clicked on the chatroom icon. Instead of going to the most recent conversation, Jai scrolled up to find the one timed two hours earlier. It was the most likely choice to find Devyn’s first conversation with these people and more than anything he wanted to know what it was about them that won her over so quickly.

 

Jai scrolled until he found some large red chat bubbles that seemed to be screaming; ‘INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!’

 

There was a small smile pulling up at the edge of his lips as he realize it might as well have been bookmarked for him. He could thank the weird little number guy for that. In just a few short minutes Jai realized how Devyn was so taken by him. Sure, there were drastic differences between them but Jai also knew how hard it was for Devvy to hold herself back around other people. Sometimes he thought that he was the only one she could truly be herself with and Jai wanted her to have it all. As he scrolled, he quickly realized that even though she’d only just started talking to these people, Devyn was letting her full personality shine. She wasn’t afraid of being teased or judged.

 

_Huh_

 

Not wanting to snoop any further, Jai backed out of the earlier chat and moved into the most recent one.

 

**Zen: Put that thing away Jumin!**

**Zen: I can already feel my nose itching.**

 

**Jumin: If I post photos of Elizabeth III while you’re chatting, eventually**

**you’ll become desensitised.**

**Jumin: I’m only trying to help you, Zen.**

 

**Zen: That doesn’t work for ALLERGIES, stupid jerk.**

 

**Jumin: Oh, it seems we have company.**

**Jumin: Hello, Jai.**

 

**Jai: Hey.**

 

**Zen: Sorry about all the cat photos but the trust fund kid is**

**obsessed.**

 

**Jai: I must have missed it.**

 

 **Zen: Shit, don’t say that.** ****  
**  
** **Jumin:**

**Jumin: Isn’t she beautiful?**

 

**Jai: She is. Very Regal.**

 

**Zen: AAACHOO!**

 

**Jai: You can’t type your sneeze, that makes you lose all**

**credibility.**

 

**Jumin: That was completely unnecessary.**

 

Jai felt himself smiling, this Zen character was too much. He’d read some of the earlier comments and the guy was so full of himself, Jai was thinking of asking him if he needed a mirror to jack off. Unlike Devyn, he wasn’t actually that comfortable showing himself to these people so he held it in.  That didn’t mean he couldn’t screw with the guy a little.

 

**Jai: You know Jumin, for some reason that photo just isn’t**

**loading on my phone anymore. Could you try another?**

 

**Jumin: Certainly Jai.**

 

**Jumin:**

 

**Zen: Ackk! You guys are assholes.**

**Zen: I’m leaving.**

 

**Jai: Oh no, Oh lovely Zen! Don’t leave!!**

 

**Zen: I can’t tell if you’re being serious.**

 

**Jai: I’m not**

 

**Jumin: He’s clearly not.**

 

Jai laughed for the third time in such a short interaction. He was pleased to see there was at least one person that seemed to understand him. Jumin, that was an unusual name but he liked the way it felt on his tongue. His stomach rumbled again and he turned to Devyn who had a school book spread out over the desk.

 

“I hope your friend gets here soon, and that he brings food.”

 

With that reminder she seemed to snap out of her daze. She immediately started fluffing her hair, even though it looked fine as it was. He could see her anxiousness in the busy way her hands flew about her body, but she was also humming quietly. Jai shook his head, “I’m sure there’s a bathroom in this place if you need a mirror Devvy,”

**_Zen left the chatroom_ **

 

**Jumin: I’ll have to admit, that was quite entertaining Jai.**

**Jumin: Jai?**

 

**Jai: Sorry, was talking to Devvy.**

**Jai: I’m really hoping your boy 707 brings food**

**and yeah, it’s fun messing with that guy.**

 

**Jumin: It was nice to have someone on my side for once.**

 

**Jai: Well anytime, and I wasn’t lying when I said your cat is cute.**

**Jai: I took in a stray a few years ago but we got caught with it**

**and it was either give it up or be kicked out of our** **apartment.**

**Jai: So, I had to take him to the shelter.**

 

**Jumin: That is very unfortunate.**

**Jumin: I’m not sure about the pet policy for Rika’s building, but**

**I’ll have Luciel look into it for you.**

 

**Jai: Luciel?**

**Jai: Why would the rules here matter? We’re not staying here.**

 

**Jumin: That is 707’s name.**

**Jumin: Well, it’s his baptismal name.**

**Jumin: Yes, I believe you are.**

 

**Jai: 1 sec**

 

“Devyn did you tell these guys we would stay in their friend’s old apartment?” he asked, sitting his phone down before remembering that she left for the bathroom. Instead of waiting for her to finish primping, Jai scouted out the apartment looking for signs of life. “Devvy!”

 

“In here!” she called back.

 

Jai followed the direction of her voice until he found a bedroom that seemed bigger than their entire apartment. He hadn’t really paid much attention to the space where they’d been trapped the last couple hours. Though once he did it was almost impossible not to realize how beyond their reach it must be. One month’s rent must be at least a third of his yearly salary.

 

Shaking himself out of it, Jai moved closer to the bathroom where the door was open and Devyn was still messing with her hair. “Did you tell those guys that we would live here?”

 

“Not exactly, but you could also say the apartment is kind of a perk of the job,” she said, tucking one lonely tendril of hair behind her ear. When he looked her over Jai shook his head.  Her hair was wound up in a painful looking bun on the top of her head.

 

“You should wear it down. It looks more natural, more _you_. If this guy is as great as you think he is, he’ll want you to be comfortable." Jai reached for the holder just as there was a knock at the door. He jerked it and watched her scramble out toward the front with a chuckle building in his chest.

 

He heard the spanish curses muttered under her breath and let it out. Laughing quietly to himself as he pulled his phone back out. Jai debated dragging Devyn out the door as soon as it was opened but part of him wanted to let her have this, if it made her so happy. At least until he could figure out what was really going on.

 

He heard a somewhat masculine voice enter the apartment and decided to crack the door a little so that if something happened he could hear her shout, but Jai didn’t want to feel like a third wheel and he was absolutely sure that if he went in there, that’s exactly what would happen.

 

**Jai: That guy is here I think.**

**Jai: I don’t smell food.**

**Jai: :(**

 

**Jumin: Surely Luciel can let you get something and bring it back.**

**Jumin: You mustn't skip meals.**

 

**Jai: I try not to.**

 

He was almost finished typing his next response when he heard Devyn call for him. He paused long enough to tell Jumin goodbye before stepping out from the bedroom. He walked into the living room area and saw a pale guy with flaming orange hair. That didn’t seem to deter Devyn in the least though, she was still smiling brightly and tucking her hair behind her ears over an over again, a nervous habit she'd had for years.

 

“Yeah, what’s up?”

 

“Seven fixed the door. He’s offered to take us to lunch-don’t bother arguing I already said yes, and then he’ll give us a ride back to the old apartment,” she said, a small smile building on her lips.

 

Jai couldn’t really refuse the food since his wallet was nearly as empty as his stomach, but something didn’t feel right about leading the guy back to their old apartment. If something happened there would be no escape. “I’m good with lunch and thanks for the offer but I think we can make it home on our own.”

 

Devyn rolled her eyes but looped her arm through the Luciel guy’s and led him toward the door. “He’ll get better once he gets to know you. Jai has trouble with trusting new people.

 

“I understand. And though I’m grateful to meet you, maybe you could use a little more of his _skepticism_ , yeah?” he asked. It was such a little comment but it made Jai slightly more comfortable with the fact that Devyn was staring at the guy with hearts in her eyes.

 

Only slightly.

 

* * *

 

Soon after they’d stuffed their faces with pizza, chips, and Dr. Pepper it was time to go back to her life. Though Seven was more subdued in person than he was in the chatroom, he was still the funny, sweet guy she’d imagined him to be. Devyn didn’t want their time together to end so quickly, but they both had things to get back to.

 

“You two should really think about moving into the apartment. I know V and I would both feel a little safer with people to keep an eye on the place,” Seven said, rubbing at the back of his neck like he was a little nervous and maybe, just maybe he wasn’t eager to say goodbye either.

 

Devyn’s heart warmed at that idea but she didn’t hesitate long, “I’ll talk to him, he can be a stubborn ass at times but he’s like the _best_ brother in the world.”

 

“Thanks for coming to let us out and for lunch, that was nice of you,” Jai said, holding his hand out in the space between the two of them.

 

Devyn had to fight back a laugh when instead of taking it, Seven wrapped his arms around Jai’s shoulders and pulled him into what looked like an incredibly tight, and equally awkward hug. _For Jai at least._ Seven seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly.

 

“Aheeem” Devyn said, clearing her throat.

 

Immediately Seven stepped back with a sheepish smile, “Sorry, sorry. Have you seen him though! I’m but a poor lonely hacker, what would I know of complex emotions?”

 

Devyn shook her head as she felt her nose and mouth wrinkle up in disgust. She knew that Jai was attractive. She’d heard it enough from other people her whole life, but that didn’t mean she wanted to hear it from _him_. The comment seemed to make them both slightly uncomfortable, but if she wasn’t mistaken there was a pink tinge to her brother’s ears and that alone made her chuckle at his expense.

 

“Your turn!” Seven announced before pulling her up into his arms and swinging her around almost too effortlessly. She giggled, the cool autumn breeze blowing against her face. Just when she thought it was over, Devyn felt a small tickle against her ear.

 

“Don’t worry, you’re definitely my favorite.”

 

Devyn felt her own blush brewing so she turned her face until she could burrow in against his shoulder to hide. She wasn’t pressing to leave his embrace and thankfully he didn’t seem eager to let go. They stayed there for a second of forever before she heard Jai huff in amusement. If she ever wanted to live this down she’d have to pull away. So she did, albeit reluctantly.

 

“I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

“Don’t go disappearing on me, God Devyn. Without you, who will give 707 Defender of Justice the courage to save the world from utter destruction?”

 

“Don’t worry, you can’t get rid of me that easily,” she promised. His returning smile was so bright it was almost blinding and Devyn found herself copying it. She stepped back toward Jai, mentally preparing herself to walk away. Before she went, though. She wanted to say one more thing, “Cómo usted da vuelta a mi mundo, usted cosa preciosa.”

 

His face brightened but she could tell there was still a fair amount of confusion there. Though knowing Seven, he’d tear it apart sound for sound in an attempt to figure out what she’d meant. She didn’t mind though, that was her intention after all.

 

Jai however, didn’t need a translation and she turned to find him giving her a disbelieving stare. Instead of addressing it, she walked forward with her head held high and playfully bumped his shoulder as they headed for the nearest subway entrance.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take as much convincing as he would have hoped, before Devyn had him agreeing to move uptown and into the luxury apartment that made him feel inadequate in every way. The truth of it though, was that Jai lost his job. He’d even tried to explain but Lucky was a stubborn old bastard and he was right when he said that for every guy on his floor there were another ten waiting in line. Even the smallest infractions were colossal when you worked for someone like Lucky.

 

With Jai being out of work, it was either take the apartment while he looked for a job, or risk being both literally and figuratively kicked out on their asses. He’d mentioned a few interviews and Devyn rolled her eyes at him and told him he should take the job with the RFA. Jai countered back that she was the one to accept it but that he’d help out if she needed anything. Though, what he didn’t say, was that working for a charity organization would do wonders for her if she decided to apply to grad school, or put it on her future resume.

 

Whatever it was Devyn wanted to do, Jai was pretty sure spending her free time hanging out with her friends and helping people in need would give her a leg up.

 

He noticed that she spent quite a bit of her free time in the chatroom but Jai had been more focused on trying to find himself a job so they didn’t starve. The apartment and the utilities were apparently paid for, but soon what little contingency fund he had would run out. Living anywhere in the city was expensive and he didn’t have a large budget to begin with.

 

After his third obvious failure of an interview in one day, Jai decided something needed to give. The bedroom he’d chosen, or more accurately the one Devyn hadn’t claimed, was a bit smaller. However, the attached bathroom was just as luxurious as hers and Jai found himself itching to take a long relaxing bath.

 

Devyn would be in class late today, so Jai tried to let all his worry melt away. He laid there with his eyes shut for a while before the negative thoughts came running back through his mind full force. Jai groaned and tried to clear them away again, being ridiculously childish about not being able to relax even in a warm bath.

 

Jai heard his phone buzz on the counter and he worried that it might be Devyn, so he hurriedly wiped his hands off on the towel he laid against the edge of the tub and reached for it. Though when he picked it up he was confused, there weren’t any texts on his call log but when he backed out he found a push notification for the RFA app.

 

Hmm…

 

Shrugging to himself, Jai opened the app an found a message waiting for him. He touched the icon and felt his mouth curl up slightly when he saw it was from Jumin. Jai almost felt guilty for how little time he spent on the app but he didn’t want to encroach on Devyn’s thing. They were close but he imagined it wouldn’t be as much fun for her if he was constantly hanging around while she was trying to talk to her friends. As long as she was safe, Jai refused to trample on her fun.

 

 _Jumin: You must be busy_  
_  
_ _Jumin: However, you should know that I am very glad to meet a friend._

_Jumin: Not many of the organization members like cats. There’s only_

_Seven and he’s an animal abuser. I caught him biting my sweet_

_Elizabeth III._

_Jumin: Anyway, it was nice to talk to you. I hope to see you again soon._

 

_Jai: Sorry, yeah I’ve been kind of busy._

_Jai: Job search is brutal._

 

_Jumin: I'm sorry to hear that._

_Jumin: You should apply at C &R. Fair wages, good work environment, _

_and excellent benefits._

 

_Jai: I have, several times._

_Jai: Even got an interview last time._

_Jai: But then I got those texts and walked out on the lady before it started._

_Jai: No regrets, Devyn comes first._

_Jai: But life really enjoys fucking me over sometimes._

 

_Jumin: That must have been very disappointing._

 

_Jai: Yeah, sorry for the uh personal stuff._

_Jai: I’m gonna go, my bathwater is getting cold._

_Jai: Thanks for listening, Jumin._

 

As soon as he’d dried off and redressed himself, Jai started to really explore the apartment. It was fairly large and he was pretty sure there was even a staircase somewhere but he hadn’t felt like really looking into it yet. Part of him was still coming to terms with the fact that they were staying there at all, and a deeper, darker piece worried that he’d like it too much. Jai was terrified that if he became too comfortable it would just be all the more painful when it was ripped away from him.

 

The kitchen was spacious for an apartment in the city. Hell, the whole place was practically a damn mansion compared to what they were used to. Devyn never complained about having to sleep on a junky pull out sofa, but Jai knew she didn’t like it. Despite having free reign on the one twin mattress they had, he would have immediately argued if he didn’t know the couch was actually the more comfortable of the two. Their previous bathroom was smaller than the shower stall in their current ones, needless to say he was easily overwhelmed by the luxuriousness of their new apartment. Being out of work too seemed to make it more difficult for him to enjoy the space.

 

There were two wall ovens and a gas range and Jai half moaned at the sight of them. It was clear there was little or no use made of them and he dreamed of fresh ingredients and unlimited free time. Unfortunately, he didn’t have the money for either of those things. Every day he spent out of work was another day they were closer to going hungry.

 

Jai heard the click of the front door and dove toward the couch like some kid with his hand in the cookie jar. He immediately felt stupid for it, but it was probably best that Devyn didn’t see him staring longingly at the marble countertops and professional grade appliances. It was an eerily accurate picture of his dream kitchen.

 

“Hey, you’re home early.”

 

“Yeah, my Marketing professor cancelled today’s class. What were you doing?”

 

“Nothing really, just sitting around.’

 

“So you...weren’t chatting with Jumin then?”

 

“What? How-”

 

“He was talking about you in chat. All good, I promise,” Devyn grinned, a teasing glimmer in her eyes. She flopped down on the couch beside him and smirked. “He also told Jaehee to reschedule your interview.”

 

Jai picked up his phone as if it was somehow going to explain this to him but just as he opened the chat, Devyn spoke again.

 

“I can’t believe it, my dweeby brother making heart eyes at Jumin Han.”

 

A loud noise rang throughout the room when Jai’s phone dropped to the floor. “Ju-JJumin-he’s-”

 

Suddenly Devyn wasn’t laughing anymore. “You didn’t know?”

 

_Fuck._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation (according to Google Translate) is “How you turn my world, you precious thing.” It’s a quote from Labyrinth.
> 
> Also, wow there were so many odd mistakes. I should really start reading these things over before I post them. I fixed the ones I found but feel free to point out any others. I promise, I'll try to do better next time! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know if I've said this but guys this fic is going to be mostly fluff and minimal angst unless some other ideas come to me. I know some things about what I want to do but if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know. Should I introduce Sarah and Glam? or perhaps someone different with a similar purpose? Should I give Zen a stalker? Do you want original angsty things to happen or would you rather me stick to script? There's a lot of things up in the air but the one thing is for sure (SPOILER ALERT? maybe) I won't be having Mint Eye. In this world V and Rika kept their promise.

Devyn watched as the shock consumed her brother’s face. He gaped with such comic disbelief that she had to bite back a laugh. If it wasn’t for Jai’s _quirks_ , she probably would have let it out. This could go a lot of different ways and Devyn just wasn’t sure how Jai would handle the new information. He was just as likely to pack their stuff and move out of the apartment as he was to start going ga-ga over the one, the only, Jumin Han.

 

As much as Jai liked to believe she didn’t pay attention to him, Devyn remembered him stopping to look at many magazine and tabloid covers featuring the young VP. He never would have actually bought the trash, but he had to think she was a complete idiot to not notice him panting over photos of Jumin. She rolled her eyes at the memories and took a minute to observe her brother. He seemed relatively okay, but he still looked a little shaken up. Finally she saw him settle back against the couch and breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Y’know, I mean it’s probably not true love or anything but he certainly seems to like you too, Jai.”

 

“No. He feels sorry for me, Devvy. He pities me because I went whining to Jumin- _freaking_ -Han about my poor pathetic life,” Jai said with a loud groan, covering his face with his hands.

 

“I don’t think that’s what it is at all,” Devyn started, sighing in defeat. She knew she wouldn’t be able to convince him any differently, not now at least. “It wasn’t like he told Jaehee to give you a job or offer you a handout, Jai. He just wants you to have the chance that I took away from you. Please, just do us both a favor and look at what he said.”

 

Jai barely nodded in agreement but that was good enough. Devyn pulled herself off the couch and moved toward her room. It was a little early for bed but she was exhausted from school and there was a growing itch under her skin to talk to Seven before she fell asleep. When she didn’t see him in the chatroom, Devyn bit her lip and gathered her courage. With one click she heard a soft ringing against her ear and let out a deep breath.

 

It took her a beat to notice the differentiation of sound but the standard ringing noise had transformed into a softer, purr of a ring. Immediately Devyn could feel a smile breaking out across her face.

 

“Rrrrrrr-rrrrrrr-rrrrrrr. This phone number has been flagged for acts such as: break dancing,  pranking,  and highly suspicious behavior related to the Honey Buddha Chip Scandal.”

 

“Oh no! What do I do?” Devyn said, dramatically drawing out a long gasp. It was difficult to hold back the chuckle bubbling up inside her throat, but she managed to do it.

 

“Please answer the following,” he started, clearing his throat before quickly blurting out a series of words that were probably questions or had been at one point.

 

Devyn barely had time to process the first two before he’d finished another eight. “Woah woah, slow it down Papi, I only understood like half that.”

 

There were some weird noises on the other end of the line. She couldn’t tell what it was but he seemed a little on edge suddenly. Seven started to hum in a way that almost vibrated through the phone and Devyn’s head started to lean casually to a tilt. “Whaa?”

 

“You can’t just say things like that!” he said, breathing heavily into the phone.

 

It wasn’t until then that she realized what happened. Devyn let out a snorted laugh, her whole body shaking with amusement as she tried to hold in her giggles. She had an atrocious laugh and she had to fight it a lot around Seven.

 

Once she got herself under control, Devyn said it again. “Ooooh Papi!”

 

“Oh my...ahhhh...my face is burning up right now. You shouldn’t say those things. I mean you can say whatever you want, but only say those in front of me. Otherwise you could be kidnapped. I-I don’t want to worry over you and if you make those noises...ahhh I can’t focus.”

 

He was adorable and it sent a pang of something through her chest as she heard him fumble over his words and go on and on about how she shouldn’t be so provocative. Devyn smiled brightly and shook her head. “Hey, Seven.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’ll only say that to you, okay?”

 

“Oh, good. Yes. Yeah that’s, that’s okay.”

 

“Now...ask me your questions.”

 

* * *

 

Before he even considered going into the chatroom, Jai locked himself away in the bedroom that still felt foreign to him. His mind was racing over the fact that he’d been casually talking to someone straight out of his top five fantasies. Sure, Jumin was a unique name. He remembered thinking that before but it just didn’t occur to him that it was the same Jumin.

 

How could he have known that Jumin Han Vice President of C&R International spent his free time posting pictures of his adorable cat and annoying Zen.

 

Jai didn’t live in the world where he casually ran into gorgeous, rich, bachelors who enjoyed talking to him.

 

That just didn’t happen.

 

When he was ready to stop hiding, Jai pulled out his phone and saw that there wasn’t an open chatroom. He was both disappointed and grateful that Jumin wasn’t online anymore. Chewing on his cheek, Jai clicked into the past chat and began scrolling through the dialogue until he found the part he was interested in.

 

**Jumin: Assistant Kang, please make a note to reschedule your**

**meeting with Jai.**

 

**Jaehee: I wasn’t aware we had one.**

 

**Jumin: He was here for an interview, but was unfortunately**

**called away by  “** ** _Unknown_ ** **” before you got started.**

 

**Jaehee: Of course, Mr. Han But with him being in the RFA is**

**an interview really necessary?**

 

**Jumin: Yes it is. Not only for us, but for Jai as well. I’m sure he**

**wouldn’t want a position he didn’t earn on merit and I**

**certainly won’t hire someone incompetent just because**

**they’re a friend.**

**Jumin: Otherwise Zen would have steady employment.**

 

Jai smiled. That insult was certainly inspired and so quick. A warmth flooded through him at the casual way Jumin called him a friend. He also found it comforting that Jumin understood him well enough to know that he wouldn’t want a handout. It said a lot about the way the man took in their conversations and learned more about him than Jai had intended to share.

 

There were more posts that he scanned over as he scrolled through Jaehee’s counters about Zen and his amazing acting and handsome features until he stopped with wide eyes.

 

**Jaehee: I’ve rescheduled Jai’s interview for tomorrow**

**afternoon. I’ll send him a message once I leave.**

 

**Jumin: Don’t bother. I’ll take care of that myself.**

 

**Jaehee: I can’t believe I’m just finding out that I’ve met one of**

**our new members.**

 

**Jumin: Oh I suppose that’s right.**

**Jumin: I do not like this new information.**

**Jumin: I feel an odd heat in my abdomen now.**

 

**Jaehee: Perhaps you need an antacid, Mr. Han.**

 

**Jumin: Tell me Assistant Kang, what is your opinion of Jai?**

 

**Jaehee: I don’t know much about him, sir. His resume was**

**overlooked for too long but he seems quite capable**

**once you start getting into the details.**

 

**Jumin: No.**

**Jumin: As you’ve been the only one to meet him in person.**

**I felt you would be capable of presenting a reasonable**

**description.**

**Jumin: Are you not capable, Assistant Kang?**

 

**Jaehee: I apologize. I wasn’t aware you were asking about his**

**physical attributes, Mr. Han.**

**Jaehee: I don’t know that we should discuss this without Jai**

**or at least Devyn here.**

 

**Jumin: *sigh emoji***

 

**Jaehee: Mr. Han, if you want to see Jai, why don’t you just hold**

**the interview yourself.**

 

**Jumin: That’s not a bad idea, Assistant Kang. Though, I think**

**it’s best that you do it.**

**Jumin: I wouldn’t want my personal feelings to get in the way.**

 

Jai stopped reading and felt his pulse pounding heavy beats against his ears. His heart thundering out in a nervous, anxious, and eager rhythm. Jumin implied that he had some sort of feelings for him and even if it was just in a friendly way, Jai was buzzing with excitement. He left the old chat and checked his messages right away, grinning even wider when he saw the string of texts.

 

_Jumin: I’ve had Assistant Kang reschedule your interview._

_Jumin: If you’re unavailable tomorrow afternoon, let me know a_

_better time and we’ll accommodate your schedule._

_Jumin: I suppose you’ve had another long day looking for_

_employment._

_Jumin: I’m confident that won’t be the case much longer. I haven’t_

_found any reason to believe C &R wouldn’t be fortunate to _

_have you on staff._

 

He could feel his cheeks heating up and Jai had to fight himself to keep from doing something stupid like running into Devyn’s room to talk about it, or excitedly jumping on the bed. He carefully considered what he wanted to say, typed the message over and over again, but in the end he took a deep breath and erased it all.

 

If Devvy was with him she would pull the metaphorical hair clip out, but she wasn’t, so he’d have to do it alone.

 

“Just be yourself,” he muttered quietly, letting out a long exhale.

 

_Jai: It was a long day but tomorrow is looking better every minute._

_Jai: Thank you, Jumin. I know you might not think it’s a big deal but_

_a chance like this can make a real difference for someone like_

_me._

 

_Jumin: Would it be too personal for me to ask what you mean by_

_the phrase ‘someone like me’?_

 

Before he could send the next message his phone buzzed and there was a response already waiting for him. Jai’s eyes moved over it and he chewed at his cheek again as he decided not to hold anything back. It wouldn’t be good on either of them for Jai to hide his background or pretend to be something he wasn’t.

 

_Jai: I mean a lot of things._

_Jai: It isn’t every day that a latino boy from Queens who barely got_

_his diploma has the chance to work somewhere like C &R. _

_Jai: Even if I don’t get a job, it’s nice to know that someone there_

_considered me a possibility._

 

_Jumin: Hmm...and that’s how you see yourself, I suppose?_

 

_Jai: Well yeah_

 

He stared at his phone in confusion until a long string of messages chirped one after the next, after the next. Jai could barely keep up so he closed his eyes and prepared himself for the worst. Jai thought his biggest fear would be a rescinded interview but his heart clenched painfully in his chest when he imagined Jumin deciding he couldn’t risk his reputation by being friends with him.

 

_Jumin: While I will admit we don’t know one another too well, I_

_have learned how effortlessly kind and helpful you are._

_Jumin: Devyn seems to be wrong about you as well because in the_

_entire time I’ve known her she’s only spoken of you with_

_gratitude and affection._

_Jumin: She talks with us about you and how you’ve sacrificed so_

_much for her. How you fought for so long to get custody of_

_her when your father passed._

_Jumin: I don’t mean to say the things you said of yourself are untrue_

_but I firmly believe that your perception is skewed. I’m certain_

_that Devyn and I must have a more fitting image of you._

 

He really didn’t know how to handle the weight of the words Jumin typed out in the small message box. Part of him was curious about what Devyn might have said to them that was so endearing that Jumin went through the trouble of a pep talk. Jumin Han didn’t seem like the kind of guy who gave pep talks, but the words were there and Jai couldn’t ignore it.

 

_Jai: I will try harder to see what you see._

 

_Jumin: That’s all I ask._

 

_Jai: Would you mind if I popped in and say hello tomorrow_

_while I’m there?_

_Jai: I don’t want to show up uninvited or interrupt your work._

 

_Jumin: I think that would be very nice. Yes, you should do that. I_

_will_ _have Assistant Kang order us a late lunch._

 

_Jai: Oh you don’t have to do that..._

 

_Jumin: Let me do this, okay?_

 

_Jai: Yeah...okay. I’ll see you then Jumin._

 

_Jumin: I will be looking forward to it._

_Jumin: I hope this won’t make it too difficult to sleep._

_Jumin: You’ll want to be well rested for your interview._

 

_Jai: I’ll do my best. Goodnight._

 

_Jumin: Goodnight Jai._

 

* * *

 

Devyn had gotten a debit card for the RFA account from Seven. He told her she could use it to do all her party planning just to make sure she kept the receipts. He told her she would have a small salary that would be added as well, but she argued against it. She was pretty sure he was putting money on there every week anyway. Devyn hadn’t used it for anything except the deposits on the venue, catering, and things like that. Now though, she wanted Jai to make a good impression on both Jaehee and Jumin. If there were any problems, she’d find some way to pay the money back.

 

After her class that morning Devyn made a detour. It wasn’t a bougie uptown boutique but they had decent dress clothes for reasonable prices and Jai was the kind of person who looked good in anything. She picked out gorgeous deep grey jacket and slacks paired with a white button down. Devyn almost grabbed the matching belt and shoes but she didn’t want to add any unnecessary cost and she was sure the ones Jai already had would be fine.

 

Besides, if Jai looked as good as she hoped he would, his shoes would be the last thing on Jumin’s mind.

 

When she got back to the apartment her brother was thankfully missing from the entryway and she hurried off to her room. Devyn tore off any incriminating tags before putting the suit back into the garment bag and hanging it up in her closet. Once that was done she grabbed a book, plopped down on the couch, and waited for him to make an appearance. His interview was in a little over an hour and she knew he’d come through at least thirty minutes before time to leave; worried and stressing about that ratty old suit.  

Sure enough, Jai didn’t let her down and she had to fight back a smile. He strolled into the room in just the shirt and pants looking defeated. “I should text him and tell him something came up and that I’ll have to try another day. Anything where I can wear casual clothes and not... _this_.”

 

She wouldn’t argue, it was by far the worst looking outfit he owned. That might have also factored into her decision to buy the new suit. Still, it was the only thing he thought he had so Devyn would have to play it up a little. “It’s not that bad, Jai. You look good in anything, you know that.

 

“Not this, Devvy, not this.”

 

She winced, he was right. That suit might just be the one thing he couldn’t pull off. “Hmm,” she said, pretending to think to herself. “Maybe I can bring it in a little around the shoulders so it doesn’t look so boxy. How long do we have?”

 

Jai checked the clock and turned back to her with a semi-hopeful expression, “Forty minutes?”

 

“Well you’re cutting it close but I always have my sewing kit on standby for you. Come to my room and we’ll see what we can do with that monstrosity.”  It wasn’t a hard act, the truth was Devyn did plan to update it a little; take it in to fit his body.

 

She pinned it first, so she would have the right measurements later and then went to grab her sewing kit from the closet. When she got inside, Devyn waited a few beats, unzipped the garment bag, and then let out a surprised gasp. “Jai, come here!”

 

He followed her into the luxury closet and Devyn widened her eyes into a shocked expression. “I found this hanging up in here. Do you think it will fit?”

 

Devyn’s heart nearly broke into pieces when Jai’s features shifted into an awed and hopeful look. He’d done so much for her, _did so much for her_ every single day and never asked for anything in return. She worried to herself that maybe she took him for granted too often. How long had it been since she’d done something nice for him? How bad was his life that something like this could mean so much to him?

 

“It might be a little long but it should fit, I’ll go try it on.”

 

The eagerness and excitement in his voice had her eyes burning with unshed tears. She’d intentionally gotten it two inches longer than his usual size so that it wasn’t too suspicious. Knowing if she needed to, she could always pin the slacks up. Devyn took a deep breath and made a promise to herself to pay more attention to Jai. It was supposed to be them taking care of each other, not him bending over backward for her and getting nothing in return.

 

Sinking down into her mattress, Devyn pulled up the private chat thread with her favorite hacker.

 

_Devyn: I’m the absolute worst sister in the world._

_Devyn: I don’t know why Jai doesn’t hate me._

_Devyn: All I do is take take take._

_Devyn: I hope this interview goes well, he deserves something good._

 

She tossed the phone down beside her and quickly started working on the alterations of the old suit. I wouldn’t kill him to have two he could wear. Though once she thought about it Devyn didn’t know what they’d do if Jai actually got the job.  Didn't C&R have a dress code?

 

Sighing to herself, she knew he’d make it work.

 

He always did.

 

* * *

 

The suit fit him him like a glove, Jai couldn’t believe his luck. There had been part of him that wanted to put it back, feeling guilty for taking something that wasn’t his. He wondered if maybe this belonged to someone Jumin and Jaehee knew since it was left hanging in their friend’s closet. Still, he couldn’t turn down the opportunity to wear it. His other option was looking more pathetic with every second he stood staring into the full length mirror admiring the cut of the pants and jacket.

 

Jai messed with his hair a little more, unsure if he should wear it combed over and proffessional or a little spiked up and sexy. He needed to be taken seriously for the interview but he couldn’t lie to himself, more than anything Jai wanted to do his best to look good for Jumin. He wasn’t even sure Jumin was interested in men, or women either actually. The only one that seemed to have his affection was Elizabeth III. Unfortunately dressing up in cat ears would probably be the one thing that would keep Jaehee from hiring him. Jai let out a long deep sigh as he combed his hair down in the more professional style. He would love to sweep Jumin off his feet, but getting the job seemed more important and much more likely.

 

He went straight to Devyn’s room to get her opinion, though he knew what it would be. Jai wasn’t egotistical like Zen but he was self aware. He was a good looking guy, but that wasn’t the only thing that mattered. Certainly today of all days he needed to be more. One of his biggest fears was that there wasn’t anything of value under the surface. Secretly he was terrified that he would turn out to be like one of those wrapped packages in store windows for the winter. Gorgeous to look at but hollow inside.

 

Forcing the thoughts back a little, Jai took a deep breath and put on a smile before entering Devyn’s room. “So...what do you think? Pretty good right?”

 

“Oh Jai! You look so good. Jumin isn’t going to know what hit him!”

 

“Unless Jumin offers to be my sugar daddy on the spot, I think the whole, steady income thing, might be slightly more important,” he said, a teasing smile bringing up the corner of his mouth

 

“Hey, with that suit he actually might,” she teased, straightening his tie a little. “Te quiero mucho.”

 

“Now, go get your man.”

 

Jai couldn't help but grin but he shouted back over his shoulder as he headed for the exit. “The job, Devvy. Focus on the job.”

 

The apartment wasn’t actually that far from C&R and Jai was grateful that he could get there without having to take the subway. He debated hailing a cab but it wasn’t that far of a walk and he needed to save all the money he could. If there was any possibility of him getting a job or keeping it at C&R he’d need to grow his wardrobe and unfortunately his contingency fund was running desperately low. It was a last resort but if he had to he was pretty sure he could talk Lucky into a small loan, of course he’d have to pay an unreasonable amount of tax, but that’s what you get with guys like him.

 

Jai walked briskly toward the giant glass building, grateful he didn’t have the summer heat to contend with. He made it inside and felt himself breathe a sigh of relief. He took a moment to just look around the lobby, it wasn’t exactly screaming fun but nobody seemed to be uncomfortable or upset. He checked his phone again and he was still a little early, he wondered if Jaehee would mind.

 

Taking  a seat by the front desk, Jai figured he’d wait another five or ten minutes before trying to find Jaehee’s office. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling when he saw the notifications on the RFA app. He had messages from everyone wishing him luck, even someone named Yoosung that  he’d never spoken to before. He thanked them each individually before pulling up Jumin’s messages.

 

_Jumin: While I hope that C &R is as much home for you as the RFA, _

_I wanted you to know that I’ve talked to a friend at the luxury_

_car service station where Driver Kim keeps my car and he’s_

_willing to offer you a position straight away._

_Jumin: I’ve thought about this quite a bit and I don’t want you to_

_choose something you don’t enjoy because of benefits or pay._

_Jumin: If you’d like to remain a mechanic you can do so._

_Jumin: You have options Jai._

_Jumin: I’m not the type to believe in luck or fate but I do hope things_

_go well for you today._

_Jumin: I hope to see you soon._

 

Jai didn’t know what to say to that, he was floored. He checked the time again and then shook his head, putting his phone back into his pocket. Jai walked to the service desk and asked for directions to Jaehee’s office. They were friendly and helpful and he quickly pushed forward toward the elevator. It wasn’t too difficult to find and thankfully he still made it there a couple minutes before he was expected.

 

He pulled in a slow, long drag of air and let it out softly before knocking gently against the door.

 

“Come in.”

 

Jai entered a room that seemed fairly large for an assistant but then he remembered that Jaehee wasn’t just _that,_ she was the chief assistant and she worked closely with Jumin every day. He would probably make sure that she was comfortable while there.

 

“Oh hello, Jai. It’s good to see you again,” she said, holding her hand out for the same firm shake he remembered. “Please, have a seat.”

 

He did his best to keep himself calm, cool, and collected. He was friendly, but concise with his answers and she started nodding in approval pretty fast. Jai really hoped that was a good sign. It _felt_ like a good sign. Soon the formal questions were over and he was surprised to find Jaehee asking him more personal ones.

 

“Jai, can I speak freely with you for a moment?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I want you to remember this has no bearing on your position here. So, if you don’t wish to answer, it wouldn’t affect your employment. I’m just _curious_ I suppose.” She seemed almost nervous, and it caught him off guard a little. He didn’t know her well since he didn’t hang out in the chatroom but Jaehee didn’t seem like the kind of person who worried over something as small as asking him a question.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Are you not interested in college, or technical school?”

 

“Wow, you don’t pull any punches do you,” he said, releasing a small gust of air. “It isn’t as much a lack of interest as it is timing. Right now, I need to focus on De- _on work_ , and then if I’m lucky enough to save up some money that will be something I consider then.”

 

“I think I have something you might be interested in," She smiled warmly, looking far brighter than she ever had before. "C&R has a contract with NYU. Anyone working part time in the Engineering department has automatic admission and can earn up to a Master’s Degree, _tuition- free._  You would have a hectic schedule, but I believe it could be manageable for someone as diligent as yourself.”

 

Jai gaped at her.

 

College, and NYU, at that. It wasn’t just some no-name online technical school, but a real university.

 

“I-I mean.. Can you do that? Just offer me position in the engineering program so I can go to school?”

 

“Let me make this clear, Jai. I have heard good things about you from both Devyn and Mr. Han but I would never let that influence my decisions when it comes to C&R. I’m offering you a position in that department because your work history tells me you’re incredibly intelligent, well rounded, and with some training and education you could be a leading expert in your field.”

 

Her face softened a little and she looked at him with big brown eyes. “Jai, Mr. Han and I live very different lives. I’ve had to work hard and sacrifice a lot to get where I’m at. I would never hand over such a valuable opportunity to someone who was undeserving.”

 

Jai felt as if his wishes were being granted one after another. Jaehee smiled when she told him that the engineering department had a more casual dress code and that he could start work right away, while having a couple months left before he needed to start classes. She even gave him an address for a professor who taught a six week refresher course. Jai almost appreciated that more than the rest. He didn’t want to be a complete embarrassment to C&R when he was at NYU surrounded by geniuses.

 

“This is, wow. This is so much more than I expected…”

 

“To accept ourselves as we are, means to value our imperfections as much as our perfections.”

 

“Wow, they should put that on a calendar,” he said letting out a small laugh. He was pretty sure he’d freak out later when it really hit him.

 

“It seemed fitting,” she said, turning a small triangle around on her desk. Jai saw the same words printed across the page and chuckled. Jaehee shrugged and he could tell she was fighting off a smile and a blush, “Zen gave it to me for my birthday.”

 

“Well it’s very ni-”

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but your food just arrived and I’m sure Mr. Han wouldn’t be happy with me if I kept you any longer.”

 

“Oh yeah, okay.”

 

“Have a good day Jai.”

 

“Oh I already am, but you too Jaehee.”

 

Now, he was off to see Jumin. His heart racing, hands sweating, with  a happy smile on his face as he made his way up the final staircase onto a small deck inside the top floor. Vice President Jumin Han scripted in beautiful font across the glass door.

 

_Just one more step, take a deep breath, and knock._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who doesn't know, the small line of Spanish means "I love you so much"


	4. Chapter 4

****  
Devyn was just outside her favorite cafe when she noticed another strange message on her phone. The same odd background that had drawn her out and to the apartment was fading in and out but no matter what she tried, she couldn’t get rid of it. Then suddenly Unknown popped up again.

 

**_Unknown: You’re a good choice_ **

**_Unknown: Make him happy_ **

**_Unknown:  See you soon_ **

 

Immediately her phone went black and Devyn thought for sure she’d have to get a new one. Before the panic could truly set in, it came back to life on her home screen. Immediately. she called Seven.

 

It was a little scary but mostly she just felt like it was a pat on the back of some kind. Weird sure, but it wasn’t exactly threatening. Not like Jai’s messages had been. When she’d seen what Unknown had sent her brother, Devyn felt a heavy pang of guilt. He must have been out of his mind with worry.

 

“Honey, I can’t talk right no-”

 

“The hacker messaged me again,” she interrupted, knowing that even with his busy schedule he’d still want to know. “If I managed to get a clear screencap I’ll send it to you when we hang up.”

 

“Where are you? Are you sure you’re safe?...Ahhh I hate this. I don’t like this hacker just being able to talk to you whenever he wants,” Seven groaned, making sure his disapproval was both dramatic and received.

 

“It’s fine, it wasn’t anything creepy like what he sent Jai. It was actually kinda...nice? That’s probably a weird thing to say, but that’s what I felt from it.”

 

“You really have to stop falling for strangers on your phone,” he said, though the small chuckle gave his playful side away.

 

“I don’t know, it’s worked out pretty well for me at least once,” Devyn confessed, the brightness of her smile evident in the warmth of her voice.

 

She looked around the cafe for an empty seat and found an interesting sight. She couldn’t be completely certain since they hadn’t officially met but she’d seen enough selfies over the last couple weeks that she was pretty convinced she’d recognized the person sitting by himself at the corner table.

 

“So how busy were you again?” she asked, grinning widely to herself

 

“...Why?”

 

“Pretty sure I just spotted Zen at _Little Skips_.”

 

“We should mess with him.”

 

“Or I could just say hello,”

 

“Orrrr we could do my thing.”

 

Devyn shook her head and chuckled. “What did you have in mind?”

* * *

 

“Come in,” said a deep, sinful voice that caused a wave of anticipation and excitement to surge through Jai. He stepped into Jumin’s office and somehow expected it to be more...luxurious. It was a functional space and he quickly noticed the plush soft cat bed where Elizabeth III was resting, only lifting one eyelid to assess him and then quickly shutting it again.

 

Jai smiled. She was just as perfect as Jumin had claimed.

 

“How can I help yo-,” Jumin said, his expression stoic until he looked up. His eyes widened slightly but Jai had barely caught it before Jumin stood and held out his hand. “You must be Jai, please have a seat.”

 

“Yes, I can’t thank you enough for rescheduling my interview, Jumin. It really means a lot to me that you’ve gone through so much trouble,” Jai said, doing his best to ignore the nervous tingling in his stomach whenever Jumin turned those beautiful deep grey eyes on him.

 

“It was no trouble, I assure you.”

 

The room was quiet for a few beats, until an almost uncomfortable silence began to build. Jai was nervous he’d say something stupid and Jumin was apparently at a loss for words. Finally someone lightly cleared their throat and the handsome CEO jumped into action again. “Come, I had them set up a lunch for us in the back.”

 

Jai followed along still feeling that thrill of nervousness that came with meeting someone like Jumin, someone who could so easily check off all the boxes on his wish list. He tried to relax, to calm down a little before he completely embarrassed himself but it wasn’t easy. The conversations he’d had with the man did ease his mind a little though, Jumin had moments that were considered smooth and charming but he also fumbled just as awkwardly as Jai sometimes.

 

“So how was your interview with Assistant Kang? Not too awful I hope.”

 

“No not at all, Jaehee is wonderful. She was professional but still friendly. I think with everything going on and me kind of being a part of the RFA It was a delicate balance but she handled it well,” Jai answered, before looking up to see a slight frown on Jumin’s lips. Belatedly realizing that maybe Jumin was more concerned about his experience rather than Jaehee’s professionalism.

 

Most of the time Jai was an intelligent, charming, clever kind of guy. Those skills apparently vanished the moment he laid eyes on Jumin Han.

 

“Oh sorry, I wasn’t thinking. The meeting was nice. She offered me a position in the Engineering Department and I’m looking forward to starting.”

 

“And you’d prefer working here to the other position I mentioned?” Jumin asked, showing sincere interest. It made Jai feel warm and tingly all over.

 

“Yes. As nice as the offer was, working at C&R would mean that I could go to school and that’s something I’ve been looking forward to for a while now. It would have taken years before I’d have been able to do something like that on my own,” he confessed, happily digging into the food that the servers put on his plate. Airing his business to anyone usually felt wrong, while he would have happily shared with Jumin, it still felt a little odd that there were others in the room.

 

As if Jumin read his mind, he dismissed the catering staff and smiled at Jai. It was just a small, simple quirk of his gorgeous lips but Jai could feel flutter of nervousness and knots of anticipation twisting in his gut.

 

“Hmm yes, I imagine it would. It’s noble,” he said, hesitating as he sliced into his steak. “Prioritizing Devyn over yourself. I hope now with the means and opportunity you can serve both her needs and your own.”

 

“I don’-”

 

Before he can even finish Jumin is shaking his head and lifting a hand to stop him, “The way she tells it you’ve sacrificed quite a lot to see that she had everything.”

 

“I love my sister very much but she likes to exaggerate. When our father passed away it was my job to take care of her and I did what any brother would do…”

 

“That’s not the way she sees it and I don’t think just anyone would do that. In fact I don’t think people are nearly as kind as you give them credit for. I suppose Devyn could see you differently than you are, I’ve heard that sometimes younger siblings believe the best of their elders but I trust that she’s never lied to me and I share her opinion without any familial bond.”

 

Jai struggled to keep his mouth shut so he didn’t have to pick his jaw up off the floor. Jumin was being overly kind, bordering on affectionate and while it felt amazing it was also terrifying.

 

“Many others in your place would have been self serving or given up, I think you underestimate yourself, Jai.”

 

Unsure of what else to do Jai just ducked his head bashfully and smiled before muttering a quiet, “Thank you.”

 

Conversation got easier after that and before long their plates were empty and he knew he should let Jumin get back to work, no matter how badly he wanted to stay.

 

“It was very kind of you to do all this for me, Jumin. I’ll let you get back to work,” Jai started, but then hesitated as he looked over the food that remained untouched. “Do you mind if I take some of this to Jaehee?”

 

Jumin gave him a curious look as if it hadn’t even occurred to him but he waved his hand as if to say that he could take whatever he wanted. Jai put together a few of his favorites, mostly things that were still delicious when room temperature and he said his goodbye.

 

It might have had it’s awkward moments but his first lunch date with Jumin was certainly a success.

 

Now, if only he could manage a dinner date.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry, I’m not trying to be a weird or anything but have we met before? Your face feels... _familiar_ to me,” Devyn said, sliding into the seat across from Zen. She gave him a small, puzzled smile and tilted her head to the side like she was trying to put it together.

 

Without hesitation, Zen turned his blinding smile toward her as his fingers twisted in the beautiful strands of white hair. “Oh no I don’t think we have, princess. Yours is a face I could never forget,” he said, drawing her hand up to his mouth.

 

Devyn giggled, like full-throated giggled, it sounded weird but that was to be expected since she’d never really been the giggling type.

 

“I just, I get this feeling I’ve seen you before,” she said, not letting the subject drop.

 

“Perhaps while you were sleeping? I might have played a starring role in your dreams,” he answered.

 

“No that’s not it,” she said without hesitation.

 

She barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She loved Zen, she really did, but sometimes his personality was a bit much. She’d never imagined that he’d be the same in public as he was in messenger. “Wait, didn’t you do that cat food commercial? The one with the gorgeous white cat? That’s it! I knew I’d seen your face before.”

 

Zen looked defeated, Devyn hadn’t actually seen the commercial given that it was released in Korea before the RFA made the move to America but Seven had told her about it. Zen’s face was plump and red in all the takes but Jumin refused to shoot any shots without Elly, so even though he didn’t have to pick her up, his allergies were still triggered.

 

“Unfortunately yes, that was me.”

 

Feeling moderately guilty for reminding him of the commercial, Devyn took his hand in hers and squeezed. “I remember you from somewhere else too. I think there were a few other people, lots of selfies, and my ridiculous hacker boyfriend who loves playing pranks on his friends.”

 

It took him a second to process but once he did Zen’s eyes shot open wide and he laughed, “Devyn, it’s so good to finally meet you.”

 

“You too, Zen.”

* * *

 

 

As soon as Jai got home he started making a list of everything he’d need to do before starting work on Monday.

 

At that thought, he allowed himself to truly give into the excitement he felt and danced like a grinning idiot for far too long before he realized that Devyn’s ridiculous crush had cameras set up all over the apartment.

 

Though, not in their bedrooms or bathrooms. Jai had made sure to double check, despite what the little _freak_ said.

 

Somehow that word sounded much more fond in his head than it had before.

 

Jotting down a quick note on a post it, Jai taped it to the shelf only a few inches in front of the camera, knowing eventually he’d get the message.

 

_Show that to anyone and they won’t find your body_

 

Yeah, that felt better. He just had to remind himself to get rid of it before Devvy got home.

 

There was one good thing about working at Lucky’s, it might have been hell on his lower back. But at least they had jumpsuits, which meant most of his clothes were still in good shape, despite their age. He looked through his small wardrobe and found himself slightly disappointed, though that’s probably more about his urge to impress Jumin than anything else.

 

He _really_ wanted to impress Jumin.

 

Thoughts of Jumin led to more thoughts of Jumin and among other things the undeniable urge to message him. He pulled out his phone and nervously tugged his lower lip between his teeth.

 

 _Jai: It was really nice meeting with you today.  
_  
_Jai: Well, it was a little awkward at first but still good._  
  
_Jai: Hope we can do it again sometime soon._

 

Jai returned back to his preparations with a smile that couldn’t be tamed. There was no real way to _know_ if the chemistry sparking between them had gone both ways but he really hoped it might. It wasn’t just Jumin’s copious amounts of money, the unfairness of his sleek, slender body that still seemed to radiate power, or even knowing how hard he’s worked for the amount success he’s achieved at such a young age.

No, now it was his quick wit when teasing both Zen and Seven, though it was usually Zen. Then there was the way he made sure that Jai had the same options as someone like him. It was his fierce love and protection over Elizabeth III too and how adorably dorky he was when not forced into the charming, debonair, VP role.

It was _everything_ inside Jumin that drew him in further.

“Oh man, I’ve got it bad,” Jai whined, mostly to himself as he was distracted yet again by thoughts and images of Jumin Han. That’s when the buzzing started, messages from Jumin. Jai shrugged, he wasn’t getting anything done anyway. Might as well enjoy himself. Kicking his shoes off he crawled between the silky smooth sheets of his new bed and let out a happy sigh.

  
_Jumin: I apologize for any awkwardness._  
  
_Jumin: I will admit you surprised me._  
  
_Jumin: That isn’t something that happens often._

  
Jai tried and failed to suppress his already bright grin. No, he didn’t imagine _Vice President, Jumin Han_ got flustered over much of anything but still somehow he’d caught the impressive man off guard. Was it the attraction? Or simply something else? While Jai really hoped it was whatever was brewing between them, he couldn’t rule out all other possibilities without further proof.

 _Jai: No problem._  
  
_Jai: I’ll consider myself special then._  
  
_Jai: It was still a lot of fun, being with you._  
  
_Jai: Would it be something you’d like to do again?_  
  
_Jai: Maybe dinner?_

  
He was hopeful that the tingling nerves in his belly was a good sign that he’d read this right and that he wasn’t making a complete idiot of himself. If he had to, he’d reassure Jumin it was just two friends getting together but the mere idea of it made his stomach twist up uncomfortably.

  
_Jumin: Please excuse me, just one moment._  
  
_Jumin: I need to speak with Assistant Kang._

  
Jai was confused but then he figured it was understandable After all, Jumin was a very busy man. He couldn’t expect him to postpone work for too long. Just thinking about the chance that Jumin would understand what he was asking and respond positively to it had his blood pumping south. Groaning, he shifted his hips up into his hand to apply a little pressure and stave off the urgency.

The delicious image of Jumin standing in front of him with that quality silk tie in hand was disrupted by a surprising ring on his phone. On instinct he almost didn’t answer it, but when he saw Jumin’s name spelled across the screen he couldn’t stop himself.

“Hello?” Jai squeaked, trying to banish the thoughts in his head. The last thing he needed was for Jumin to hear how affected he was.

“Jai, hello again. I’m sorry if my call caught you off guard. I thought it would be more personal this way, than responding to a message, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yeah, yes. I mean, you can call me whenever you’d like, Jumin.” Jai said, swallowing hard as he tried to get his body under control. Still he found himself smiling, “Though I guess now that I’m officially a C&R employee, I should call you Mr. Han?”

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end and Jumin’s voice came back rougher, raspier than before. “Yes, you should. I think I’d like that, I’d like it very much, Jai.”

“Of course, Mr. Han.”

After a slight growl, Jumin seemed to have calmed down a little. His voice back to the professional, standoffish tone. “About your dinner invitation. Am I correct in assuming it’s not about work or any gratitude you might feel?”

“Not about work and not because I’m grateful...though I am. I’d really like to get to know you, Jumin. So it could just be a friendly meal with good company, but I’d much rather consider it a date if that’s something you’d be interested in,” Jai said, finding himself a little more bold than usual. It had been a while since he’d dated, too busy working and taking care of Devvy to put any effort into more than a one night stand and even those had lost their appeal years ago.

“Yes, I-I think I might like that, though I feel I should say that I’ve never- I don’t date, really...so if you find something unsatisfactory, I hope you’ll speak up.”

A fond warmth curled into his chest and spread out through him. Jumin Han was nervous, he was _nervous about Jai_. How had he gotten so lucky?

“I’m not an expert myself, but I’ll be sure to let you know if there’s any problems...how’s tomorrow? Too soon?”

“No, not at all. I can shift a few things around…”

“Good, how’s dinner at your place? I could cook for you, if you’d like.”

“You-you would do that? I could have the chef prepare us something…” Jumin said, apparently hesitant. Jai didn’t know if it was apprehension about his cooking skills or something else but he didn’t take offense.

“As rare an opportunity as it is for me to have a meal prepared by a fancy chef; this is how I plan to woo you, Mr. Han. So please, trust me this once and…” Jai grinned to himself as the words played back over in his mind. “And if you find something _unsatisfactory_ , you can tell me about it then, okay?”

“Yes, that sounds agreeable. I will see you tomorrow, Jai.”

“See you tomorrow, _Mr. Han_ ,” he answered, the title spoken with a little more heat and promise than the rest.

The road had taken a sharp turn and for once in his goddamn life, Jai was able to bend with it.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys this has a super long chat at the bottom and if you'd like me to limit those in the future just lemme know. Also... I apologize for anyone who reads this on mobile because it kinda screws up the chat dialogue but this was my effort at making it as much like the game as I could. If it's a problem for ya'll let me know and I'll try to just go back and make it stretch across the screen like a regular line of dialogue. KK kudos and feedback are always welcome!

Devyn smiled softly as she talked with Zen in her favorite cafe. While it was a little surreal to be hanging out with a relatively famous actor, he was just Zen to her. So, she tried not to think about it that much.

 

Though she wondered how jealous Jaehee would be.

 

The girl kept proclaiming it was just her respect for him as an actor but everyone knew better, everyone except Zen of course. The guy was completely helpless when it came to realizing true affection. She hoped they’d figure things out soon. Whenever the two of them were in a chat together she practically choked on UST, via the internet or not.

 

“So, tell me about Jaehee…”

 

“What? Oh, I mean.. I know her a little. She’s very professional, smart, and kind. That jerk Jumin works her too hard and doesn’t appreciate how brilliant and wonderful she is but I don’t want to think about him. Thinking about him gets me angry and your company is much to precious for me to spend this time angry.”

 

“She’s a big fan of yours too, respects and admires your acting…” Devyn said, taking a sip of the coffee Zen had brought back for her. It was a tad sweeter than she liked but she wasn’t going to complain.

 

Zen’s face flushed and he sputtered out a response. “Oh no, I don’t think...I mean she’s very kind. She supports all the RFA members.”

 

“That’s true,” Devyn agreed, grinning behind the warm mug before finishing her thought. “But she doesn’t gush about how hot we all are or have to fan her face when we post selfies…”

 

Somehow the tips of his ears went even more red and he shook his head at her. “Jaehee is a very...classy kind of woman. She might enjoy my photos but she’s above someone like me.”

 

It wasn’t until then that Devyn realized she was seeing the true Hyun Ryu. Zen was the confident, borderline egomaniac personality she was used to but somewhere beneath all that was Hyun, a regular person with regular insecurities. Honestly, it just made her love him more.

 

“Oh Zen, you have no idea...do you?” She said, mostly to herself. He had surprising hearing though because he seemed confused at her statement.

 

“It’s okay, we’ll get there. For now, tell me this...What kind of woman would you like to sweep you off your feet?”

 

“Are you offering, Miss Devyn?” Zen said teasingly, switching back into flirt mode, obviously.

 

“Sorry, I’m not on the table. Luciel makes me really happy and though I’m not sure where we’re headed exactly, I know that I’m going to do whatever I can to hang onto him.”

 

Zen puffed out a sigh, “It could have been me, y’know. I would have treated you like a princess…”

 

“I know, Zen. That’s why it couldn’t be you…” Devyn smiled sadly back at him. “As much as any girl wants to be treated well, I’d much rather have nerf gun fights in the apartment or picnics in the park. I’m a simple girl and Seven gets that. You wouldn’t have worked with me the same way Jumin wouldn’t have, or Yoosung either for that matter.”

 

The look of confusion back on his face he seemed genuinely curious, which made her heart clench a little. She hated to disappoint him but he needed to hear it. “You are all amazing, wonderful, the best friends I’ve ever had except for Jai and I mean that wholeheartedly. But you guys sort of put me on a pedestal, which is charming…’ she paused, smiling at the thought of her boyfriend, “But when Seven talks to me, when we’re together, I’m just me and that’s enough for him, y’know?”

 

Zen seemed to understand or at least nodded along regardless.

 

“Besides, If I was going to fall for someone in the RFA that wasn’t Seven, it would probably be Jaehee.”

 

When Zen almost choked on his coffee, she considered that a win.

 

Jai had just started to doze off when he heard the familiar click of the door into the apartment. He was a light sleeper any time, but even more so once he got his sister back. Devvy used to have nightmares that forced her into whimpering fits. He knew it wasn’t much of a comfort but he’d always wanted to be there for her anyway.

 

So whenever he’d hear her move in the next room or the smallest noise of her discomfort, he’d wake her up. Then, he’d curl up in the floor beside the couch and stroke her hair softly until she went back to sleep. Thankfully, they were few and far between over the last couple years and now she was well rested most of the time.

 

He still hadn’t kicked the light sleeping habit though.

 

“Jai?” she called, moving through the apartment.

 

‘In here,” he said back, his scratchy voice not quite as loud as he’d intended. Still, she must have heard him because the footsteps drew closer. Devyn burst through his door and didn’t stop until her knees pointedly pushing into his left side and her hands beating softly against his chest.

 

“Soooo… how’d it go???”

 

Jai couldn’t hold back the grin for long and soon his face gave everything away. “I start on Monday and they’re even going to pay for me to go to school, Devvy.”

 

She squealed, wrestling her smaller body against his fruitlessly. She was strong for her size, but even still Jai had an extra hundred pounds on her, most of it muscle.

 

“And Jumin? C’mon Jai, tell me!!” She said with wide eyes, bouncing against him again. It wasn’t like he needed any help getting excited about the man and the last thing he wanted to do was think about Jumin with his sister in the room. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know which reaction would win out.

 

“We had a nice lunch,” he said, trying to bite back his own excitement. He’d tell her, of course. They didn’t really keep secrets, but he’d make her work for it.

 

“Annnnd,” she said, poking at his sides.

 

“Annnnnd,” he paused, letting everything he’d been holding back, each emotion take over his face. “I’m making dinner for him tomorrow at his place.”

 

Devyn made some kind of inhuman noise and jumped around a little longer until she must have tired herself out. She curled up beside him lifting her head up and crossing her arms behind it. They laid there in the quiet, just smiling for a long time.

 

“It’s amazing, huh? How quick things can change?” She said, sighing out contentedly.

 

“Devvy..” Jai said, his voice a bit softer than it had been. He was thrilled that things seemed to have turned around for them over the last few weeks. And it wasn’t like he enjoyed being a downer but Devyn had a way of letting herself get pulled up in the clouds when it came to things like this and he needed her to stay cautious. He didn’t want to think it could all vanish at any moment, not the job, not the opportunity to go to school, and certainly not Jumin but he needed to be realistic and he didn’t want Devyn to get hurt if the rug was pulled out from under them.

 

“I know, I know, but at some point you gotta learn to hope for something too, Jai. To put your whole self into it. Not this hopping around with one foot on the ground and the other, I dunno, shoved up your ass or something.”

 

He rolled his eyes at her but the words caused a familiar ache in his chest and made him miss their dad. He was always trying to tell Jai that, in different words but the idea was the same.

 

“Nothing you do while withholding your heart is worth anything. _Nothing_.”

 

“I know, Devvy. I’ll try, I promise. I’ll really try to let go of everything and just be happy. It’s just a little harder for me sometimes.

 

“You deserve this, y’know. You deserve your happy ending Jai- and no, not that kind. Don’t make it weird. I’m just saying, this job, going to school, even the prince who’s really a cat mom in disguise,” she said, hugging her body against his so that he couldn’t wiggle free without risking hurting her. “You deserve it all. It’s about time something went right for you.”

 

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

 

Devyn’s head lay against the soft pillow and she gave thanks once again for everything that brought them to the RFA and all that had happened since. While she hated what Unknown put her brother through, it had still been the best thing anyone had done for them since their father passed on. Devvy still thought of him from time to time but not like Jai did, she knew. He’d never taken that role of father in her life, had always been the dorky big brother. Still, with all the sacrifices he’d made and how well he’d taken care of her over the last few years, she wanted him to have everything his careful heart could wish to have.

 

Including Jumin Han.

 

She was happy with Seven, even though he too had a bit of a dark and serious side like she had. They could recognize it in one another and somehow it just brought them closer together. But with the RFA coupling off, things were bound to get more difficult for the other members.

 

She’d hoped to talk some sense into Zen about Jaehee but the guy underneath all the ego struggled to find his worth, struggled to believe he could be loved. It hurt her heart, especially knowing how much they all loved him, Jaehee more than most.

 

Chewing at her cheek, Devyn turned her phone on silent and sent a message to her boyfriend.

 

 _Devyn: We need to get Zen and Jaehee together_  
  
_Devyn: I can’t take the UST anymore._  


_707: I’ve been trying for years, subtly of course._

 

_Devyn: Honey, you’re about as subtle as a steam roller_

 

_707: Exactly! And they’re still not together._

  
_  
_ 707: It’s IMPOSSIBLE!

 

_Devyn: Nothing is impossible now that you have me._

 

_707: *hearts emoji*_

 

_Devyn: So, start a chat and follow my lead, papi!_

 

_707: Gahhh you can’t say those things._

_  
_ _707: You know what it does to me!!_

 

_Devyn: Just start a chat or I will_

  
_Devyn: And I’ll name it Luciel’s innermost thoughts_

 

She shook her head at his ridiculous reactions, he was adorable though so she wasn’t complaining. Devyn tried to imagine what her dad might have thought about him but she couldn’t quite get the image of him right in her head. She had a few photos but she’d put them in a small box a few years ago when she noticed the pain in her brother’s eyes whenever he looked at them. It was harder for her to remember all the small details, but she hoped that he would have liked Luciel. Would have laughed at his pale skin and flaming red hair, but would have welcomed him into the family without hesitation. That seemed like something her dad would have done.

 

When the new chat icon popped up, Devyn quickly entered. Hoping that Zen or Jaehee or both wouldn’t be far behind.

 

**_*707 has entered the chatroom*_ **

 

**_*Devyn has entered the chatroom*_ **

 

 **707: Hey cutie!** ****  
****

**Devyn: Hey, yourself.** ****

**Devyn: Looks like we’re alone here.**

 

**Devyn: I’m tempted to say something embarrassing…**

 

**707: Noooo!**

 

**707: These chats are archived.**

 

**707: It would never go away!**

 

**Devyn: Do you not know me at all?**

 

**Devyn: That only makes it more interesting.**

 

**707: Gahh, okay I will...I’m willing to sacrifice**

**my last bag of honey buttah chips for**

**such a noble cause.**

 

**707: *Honey buttah chips photo***

 

**Devyn: *Unamused selfie***

 

**Devyn: You have another crate full in the basement.**

 

**707: Ackk! SPY! SPY! How did you know?!?!?**

 

**Devyn: You sent me pictures bragging about it.**

 

**707: Oh, yeah. That might have slipped my mind, a little.**

 

**_*Yoosung has entered the chatroom*_ **

 

**Yoosung: *sigh***

 

**Yoosung: American girls are so weird.**

 

**Devyn: What’s that supposed to mean?**

 

 **Devyn:** **_I’m_ ** **an American girl.**

 

**Devyn: Are you saying I’m weird Yoosung?**

 

**707: Did you just call my girlfriend weird?!**

 

**Yoosung: NO! NO! I mean, other girls.**

 

**Yoosung: Other American girls.**

 

**Yoosung: Not you, never you Devyn.**

 

**Devyn: Well that’s a little better…**

 

**Devyn: But why don’t you tell me what’s going on?**

 

**Yoosung *crying emoji***

 

**Yoosung: I’ve been accused of being a liar twice today**

 

**Yoosung: I think I was propositioned by the same girl.**

 

**Yoosung: One knocked me down.**

 

**Devyn: Aww you poor thing.**

 

**Devyn: Been a rough day, huh?**

 

**707: Poor young warrior knows nothing of war irl**

 

**707: Have you not heard the tales of the love warrior**

 

**707: Mistress Pat Benatar**

 

**Devyn: Oooh yes, tell us a bedtime story 707**

 

**707: Picture it, Sicily 1922**

 

**Devyn: !! We are talking about GG later!!**

 

**707: As you wish.**

 

**Devyn: *Pterodactyl screech***

 

**Yoosung: I don’t understand either of you.**

 

**707: Sorry, we got a little distracted.**

 

**707: Anyway, picture the narrow streets of Sicily.**

 

**707: A young peasant girl playing a guitar as it was**

**her only means to scrape together enough loose**

**change to buy a rice ball.**

 

**Devyn: Riceball?**

 

**Yoosing: *crying emoji***

 

**Devyn: It was Sicily,  I don’t think they eat a lot of**

**rice balls there…**

 

**707: Yoosung why are you crying?**

 

**707: Shh Devyn, no fact checking while the story is**

**in progress.**

 

**Yoosung: Where are her parents? Why is she alone?**

 

**707: *sigh emoji***

 

**Devyn: Yoosung, have you ever thought about dating**

**a guy instead? They’re usually more**

**straightforward.**

 

**Yoosung: *worried emoji***

 

**Yoosung: What?**

 

**Yoosung; I’m not, I mean… I d-don’t like guys.**

 

**Yoosung: <3**

 

**707: Then why is your likability going up?**

 

**707: Besides, there’s nothing wrong with liking**

**different kinds of people; boys, girls, inbetweens.**

 

**Yoosung: There are inbetweens?**

 

**Yoosung: *blushing emoji***

 

**Devyn: Don’t even get me started on gender fluidity.**

 

**Devyn: You can like whoever you want to like Yoosung.**

 

**Devyn: If you truly care about someone the physical**

**stuff doesn’t matter as much.**

 

**707: True**

 

**707: But lucky for me, God Devyn is nice and cuuuute.**

 

**Devyn: I got pretty lucky too.**

 

**Devyn: *blush emoji***

 

**Yoosung: *crying emoji***

 

**Yoosung: I’m happy for you guys, really…**

 

**Yoosung: But everyone is pairing off and I’ll still be alone**

 

**Yoosung: *crying emoji***

 

**Devyn: Cheer up, Yoosung. It won’t be that way forever.**

 

**Devyn: I’ll help you find someone if you’d like.**

 

**_*Zen has entered the chatroom*_ **

 

**Zen: Am I the only regular guy in this place?**

 

**Zen: Trustfund Jerk is panting for Jai and vice versa**

 

 **Zen: Seven has** **_never_ ** **been regular.**

 

**Zen: Now Yoosung too?**

 

**Devyn: Obviously you’re not a regular guy at all, Zen.**

 

**Devyn: Because if everyone else is something you’re**

**not, that makes them the regulars and you the**

**odd man out.**

 

**707: Oh Snap!**

 

**Devyn: *Angry emoji***

 

**Devyn: Also, If I ever see you refer to heterosexuality**

**as “regular” again, I will castrate you.**

 

**707: *panicked emoji***

 

**Yoosung: *panicked emoji***

 

**Yoosung: *crying emoji***

 

**Zen: Sorry!! Sorry, Devyn! I- oh nevermind. Just sorry.**

 

**Devyn: It’s okay...this time.**

 

**Devyn: Just make sure it doesn’t happen again.**

 

**_*Jaehee has entered chat*_ **

 

**Jaehee: Hello, Zen. Hello everyone.**

 

**Zen: Hey, Jaehee. Did you eat?**

 

**Zen: Are you getting enough sleep?**

 

**Zen: Is that jerk overworking you again?**

 

**Devyn: Hey chica! How’s it going?**

 

**707: Sup?**

 

**Yoosung: *hello emoji***

 

**Jaehee: Yes, thank you Zen...you don’t have to um.. I**

**mean you shouldn’t worry about me it’s bad**

**for your skin to worry. And even though your**

**skin is flawless, it would be best not to risk it.**

 

**Jaehee: Actually, I just got off the phone with Mr. Han**

 

**Jaehee: He gave me tomorrow off…**

 

**Jaehee: Or I’m somehow dreaming and can’t wake up.**

 

**Devyn: Oh, he probably doesn’t think it’s fair to ask you**

**to work if he isn’t going to.**

 

**Devyn: He’s got a big day tomorrow though, so maybe**

**keep your phone on.**

 

**Devyn: Jumin can be a little dense, but he values**

**your opinion and he might need it tomorrow.**

 

**707: He should call me, hear that cat mom?**

 

**707: I know all about how to romance the pretty ladies.**

 

**707: Annnnd the hawt guys.**

 

**Yoosung: Can I call too?**

 

**Yoosung: I could really use the help.**

 

**707: Of course!**

 

**707: The 707 Defender of Justice helpline is always**

**open.**

 

**Yoosung: *relieved emoji***

 

**Devyn: Yoosung…. You might want to call me instead.**

 

Scolding herself for getting off track, Devyn sighed. Though it was probably best that she keep Yoosung from asking Seven for advice because her boyfriend was more likely to prank him than be useful...though he probably could help if he wanted to.

 

But that could come later, now it was Zen and Jaehee’s turn.

 

**Devyn: It’s a well deserved break Jaehee.**

 

**Devyn: What are you planning to do tomorrow?**

 

**Jaehee: I don’t know yet.**

 

**Jaehee: Unfortunately I don’t have the time to take a**

**proper vacation. Still...I’d like to do something**

**fun.**

 

**Devyn: We should get coffee together tomorrow, then**

**maybe drop by Zen’s rehearsals.**

 

**Devyn: Would that be okay Zen? You wouldn’t get into**

**trouble would you?**

 

**Zen: Ooh two pretty ladies showing up on set just to watch**

**me act?**

 

**Zen: I should practice my lines, wouldn’t want to mess up!**

 

**Zen: *wink emoji***

 

**Zen: See you girls tomorrow!**

 

**Jaehee: *sweating emoji***

 

**Jaehee: Devyn...are you sure this is a good idea?**

 

**Jaehee: I wouldn’t want any rumors to get in the way**

**of Zen’s career.**

 

**Devyn: Positive. We’ll talk more about it at lunch but**

**I’m sure.**

 

**Devyn: I’ll call you tomorrow to set up a time.**

 

**Devyn: Night Jaehee!**

 

**_*Devyn has left the chatroom*_ **

 

**_*707 has left the chatroom*_ **

 

**Jaehee: Well that was odd.**

 

**_*Jaehee has left the chatroom*_ **

 

**Yoosung: What? Where did everyone go?**

 

**Yoosung: *angry emoji***

 

**Yoosung: They didn’t even say goodbye!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Jai knew it was stupid, there would be a three week waiting period before he got his first paycheck and they were already running low on money. But he wanted to make something nice for Jumin and he doubted the man would have been impressed with second rate ingredients. Thankfully, he’d been cooking long enough to know which things were important to splurge on and where he could pull back a little and get the generic brands. It also helped that he was only making dinner for two, which meant when he splurged on a richer cut of steak, he only had to buy two. 

 

Still, he knew it would be nearly a hundred dollars when he got to the register and that weighed heavy on his mind. 

 

Why did he do this to himself?

 

Jumin seemed perfectly happy to pay for his Michelin star rated chef to prepare something for them which would have been much easier on Jai’s budget and probably taste better. He wavered three or four different times before finally having the cashier ring him up.

 

Now there was no going back. 

 

Once he returned to the apartment, he started to put everything away. It was still mostly in the bags, but it didn’t make sense to remove it all only to have to rebag it. He checked the time, it was still a few hours before dinner but Jumin had taken the whole day off. He’d heard Devyn say something about it before she left for lunch with Jaehee. 

 

With a smile, he took out his phone and went directly to the RFA app. There weren’t any messages waiting for him but he didn’t mind. Instead, Jai started typing out his thoughts. 

 

Well some of them. 

 

_ Jai: What time would you like me to be there? _

_ Jai: Also, I’m going to be needing an address… _

 

He smiled down at his phone before sitting it on the cabinet and stripping out of his clothes. His phone buzzed even before he managed to slide into the tub, though he waited until he was chest deep in bubbles to respond.

 

Jai saw that Jumin sent his address along with a photo of Elizabeth III, which of course, captured his attention immediately. He smiled at it feeling a warmth flood into his chest. Somehow it was just the smallest things that made it the ridiculously rich and handsome bachelor a bit more human, more accessible at least. 

 

_ Jumin: Any time is agreeable with me.  _

_ Jumin: Though if I’m being honest, I would say _

_           the sooner the better.  _

 

_ Jai: Well I can’t leave yet, just slipped into the tub.  _

_ Jai: But I’ll be there in an hour or so.  _

_ Jai: We can get to know one another a little better _

_      while the steaks marinade.  _

 

_ Jumin: Oh, we’re having steak?  _

 

He shook his head, but grinned the whole time. It didn’t matter how much or how little Jumin said there was always this fondness growing inside him. Even before he’d known it was the one and only Jumin Han, he’d been taken in by just everything. His adorable affection for his cat, the quick wit and no nonsense attitude, not to mention his voice. That voice could bring him off without much effort, which is why he tried very hard to keep Jumin interested with texting, until he built up some kind of resistance. 

 

_ Jai: Yes, but that’s the only hint you’re getting. _

 

He nervously chewed at his lip.  

 

_ Jai: It might not be the same cut of steak that _

_      you’re used to, but I’m a very good cook.  _

 

_ Jumin: So I should add chef to the long list _

_           of your admirable traits. _

_ Jumin: Is it a hobby of yours? Do you enjoy it? _

 

_ Jai: I do, I’ve always loved cooking. _

_ Jai: My father taught me how. I think he _

_      wanted to be a chef, but couldn’t afford _

_     to be properly trained.  _

_ Jai: But he also loved being a mechanic, so _

_      I could be wrong.  _

_ Jai: I love doing both as well.  _

 

He sat his phone down for a minute, just to breathe in the warm vanilla scented soap that was so graciously left behind. It was a lavish luxury that he wouldn’t have spent money on for himself, generic bar soaps were his limit. Jai could tell just from the quality of the product that it was undoubtedly expensive, much like everything else in the apartment. 

 

When he picked it back up though, it was to several missed messages that widened his smile. 

 

_ Jumin: It’s good to have a hobby. _

_ Jumin: I enjoy watching Elizabeth III usually _

_ Jumin: Though I’ve been known to stitch.  _

_ Jumin: I hope that doesn’t ruin your impression _

_           of me, I think Zen finds it emasculating. _

_ Jumin: But I rarely allow anything Zen believes to _

_           influence my daily life.  _

 

Jai chuckled. 

 

_ Jai: Stitching is a great hobby, Zen just seems _

_      sensitive about those things. I’m sure he will _

_      realize his mistake eventually, if Devvy finds _

_     out at least. _

 

_ Jumin: I find myself wanting to hear your voice. _

_ Jumin: I do remember you mentioning that you’re _

_           in the bath though, I wouldn’t want to intrude _

_          on any personal grooming efforts. _

 

Some mixture of a snort and a laugh came out of him as he flushed under his caramel skin. He didn't show a blush very often, but somehow he knew he would if there had been anyone watching right then. 

 

Thankfully, that wasn’t the case. 

 

Part of him knew it was a horrible idea, especially after the thoughts he’d just had concerning the deep voice that made his blood boil as it rushed beneath his skin. But he also realized that if there was anything that Jumin wanted from him, that he could give…

 

Well he couldn’t refuse, didn’t want to. 

 

Jai pressed the call button within the app and held his breath for a quick moment. 

 

“Oh, hello Jai. I wasn’t expecting your call but I will admit it pleases me.”

 

“Well I couldn’t leave you wanting Mr. Han,” Jai said, feeling a little bolder when he didn’t have to stare into the inescapable, dark grey almost black eyes of Jumin Han. 

 

There was a soft noise on the other end of the line but Jumin quickly cleared his throat in a meager attempt to cover it, or so it seemed. “Yes. Well, your efforts are appreciated all the same.” 

 

It was silent for a moment, just the sound of the warm water lapping at his skin. Jai found himself wondering if Jumin ever took baths or if he just made the more efficient use of his time and took a shower. The man was undoubtedly successful but he also needed to learn how to relax a bit. 

 

“Do you like baths, Jumin?” Jai asked, before he could think better of it. 

 

“Well honestly, I don’t know. I remember taking some as a child but not in many years.” 

 

“Oh that’s a shame, you should try it. Buy yourself a really good oil, maybe some salts, and of course bubbles. Then just relax into it, you’ll be surprised at how refreshing it is once you’ve finished,” Jai promised, his breathing a little labored as images of Jumin soaking in a tub filtered through his mind. 

 

“Isn’t it just like a hot spring only...cooler?” Jumin asked, a hint of confusion in his voice. 

 

“Not exactly, the principle is the same but the stuff you put in the bath would make the difference, just be careful not to add too much,” Jai warned, though the idea of Jumin overrunning his bathroom with bubbles made it almost impossible to hold back a laugh.

 

“So there’s a precision to it then? Perhaps I could ask that you would show me how, as not to make any mistakes.” 

 

There was a beat of silence between them, Jai too amused to speak and Jumin clearly not realizing what he’d insinuated yet, but it caught up to him quickly. There was a spluttering along with an apology but Jai just chuckled, deep and warm. “I understood what you meant, Jumin. Don’t worry.” 

 

“If you’d be interested, I could go shopping with you and then demonstrate the best way to run a bath for you and then you could just relax while I cook dinner for us tonight,” Jai offered, the images of naked Jumin in a bath still very close to the forefront of his mind. 

 

“I’m sure I could just have them send something up, they have quite a collection of shops in the building.” 

 

“If you’d rather do that, but I think shopping for it yourself is half the fun. You get to smell all the different scents and fragrances..” Jai stopped, realizing he was already working on the assumption that Jumin would enjoy it as much as he did himself. “Though I’m sure you could find something in a small variety pack that would be good for a first try, so then if you don’t enjoy it at least you won’t have wasted your money.” 

 

“No, no you’re right. I believe it would be good to know the scent in advance so that it doesn’t overwhelm me when I’m surrounded by it in the bath.” 

 

Jai leaned his head back and groaned, audibly, before blushing profusely realizing that of course, Jumin would have heard him. “Sorry, sorry...I, I should probably go, finish washing up but I’ll be ready soon and I’ll message you as I’m leaving.”

 

“Yes of course, and Jai?” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I’m very much looking forward to our date.” 

 

“Yeah, me too Jumin. Bye.” 

 

“Goodbye, Jai.” 

* * *

 

Meeting Jaehee for coffee was probably one of the best ideas she’d had in a while. Devyn was eager and excited in a way she hadn’t been since first seeing Luciel. Running into Zen was a bit of an accident so she didn’t have time to get too worked up over it but now she was dead set on finding the other members and meeting them as well, Jumin being next on her list.

 

Sure he was billionaire CEO but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to tease him mercilessly over his big gay crush on her older brother. 

 

It was practically a rite of passage. 

 

She wasn’t there even five minutes before she did a double take at the door. 

 

It was definitely Jaehee, but she looked...different. 

 

Jumin must have a dress code, normally she’s always in a pencil skirt, blouse, and suit jacket. Now though, she’s dressed in a simple but chic blouse and a long flowy skirt. She was undoubtedly beautiful, though the same could be said no matter what she was wearing, still...there was something softer about her like this. 

 

Yeah, she hadn’t been joking when she told Zen that Jaehee would have been second on her list to Luciel, though mostly it was just physical. She loved other things about the woman sure, but they wouldn’t have worked in the long run. Devyn needed someone who’d indulge her playful side and Jaehee was much too professional for that.

 

Devyn smiled and introduced herself, earning a firm handshake in place of a hug. 

 

That was okay, they could work up to that. 

 

The waitress took their food order, two warm cups of coffee already on the table. Once they were alone, she turned to Jaehee with a cat like grin. “So Jaehee, tell me about Zen.” 

 

She breathed in the scent of warm coffee as she pulled it to her mouth. For someone who seemed to be unbreakable, Jaehee went from stern and professional to blushing fangirl in a split second. 

 

It was one of the most adorable things she’d ever seen. 

 

“Oh I-I mean, I could talk about his musicals all day-” 

 

“Not interested in the musicals, well maybe a little, but not what I meant. I’m more curious of what you think about him as a, well as a  _ man _ more than an actor,” Devyn said, a small smile pulling to her lips as Jaehee fanned herself and spluttered a bit more. 

 

“Oh I shouldn’t say,” Jaehee said, the blush on her cheeks still vibrant and warm. 

 

“I normally wouldn’t do this, reveal things told to me in a private conversation, but did you know that Zen truly believes that you’re above him. That someone as interesting, intelligent, kind would ever be interested in him as something more than a supportive friend, or even a fan,” Devyn said as her smile naturally dimmed a little. It did bother her that Hyun thought so little of himself, but she knew Jaehee could help with that, if she truly wanted. 

 

Jaehee looked back at her in confusion for more than a short beat, until the silence drew out to an almost uncomfortable point. “Look Jaehee, if you’re truly only interested as a fan and nothing else, we can just skip the rehearsal today or show up and be friendly, and I won’t mention it again.” 

 

“But…If you care about Hyun, beyond  _ Zen the actor _ , you could explain that there’s more to him than just his gorgeous face and singing voice.” 

 

“Maybe mention even half the things you’ve told me privately and show him that what draws you in isn’t just a natural talent but all the hard work, constant practice and exercise that has molded him into something even more intoxicating. Tell him all the things you think about him and don’t hold back, make sure he can see how earnest you are about it and then maybe he will truly believe it.”

 

“But I couldn’t do that, I-I wouldn’t know, he doesn’t belong to any one person, but to the public. He’s far too valua-”

 

“Jaehee,” Devyn interrupted, though she normally hated that. “Zen might be...well I wouldn’t want to say  _ owned _ , but in a way, he belongs to the public. I see and understand your point. But  _ Hyun, _ is lonely and he thinks highly of you as both a friend and potentially more. Wouldn’t you be doing both him and yourself a disservice if you didn’t at least  _ try _ to ease his restless heart?”

 

She appeared to think on it for a moment so Devyn quickly added in some more. “Who better than you to walk the delicate balance between relationship and scandal. You would only do what’s in his best interest, and you can anticipate and navigate those tricky situations better than anyone I know.” 

 

“Well that’s true…” 

 

“Of course it is, drink your coffee and think about it. We’ll talk some more on the way to the theater.” Devyn grinned, as she typed out a quick message to her boyfriend. 

 

_Devyn:_ _Plan #Zenhee is a GO!_

_ Devyn: And you said it was impossible  _

_ Devyn: +_+ _

 

She almost didn’t check it when her phone buzzed in answer but there was a small smile on Jaehee’s lips when she motioned for her to go ahead. Besides, she still looked a little dazed from their conversation about Hyun. 

 

_ 707: What?? _

_ 707: No way!! _

 

_ Devyn: Bow to me, peasant! I am your new queen. _

 

_ 707: You’ve always been my queen <3 _

 

_ Devyn: Aww, don’t be sweet when I’m trying to  _ _   
_ _           brag about conquering the world.  _

 

_ 707: Devyn the Conqueror, has a nice ring to it.  _

 

_ Devyn: I know, right?  _

* * *

 

Jai’s hands started to shake a bit when he saw the building where Jumin lived. It’s not that he’d forgotten how filthy rich the guy was, but  _ damn _ . Part of him thought he’d step inside only to be thrown out on his ass, but he took a few calming breaths and realized how crazy it was. 

 

Actually, not that crazy, but he hoped it didn’t happen. 

 

When nobody rushed him back out the door, he started to relax, moving forward onto the elevator. When it opened there was someone in uniform already standing inside, because of course there was. Jai wasn’t awkward enough in his own mind he had to involve other people in it as well. 

 

“Where to, sir?” 

 

“Uh, the-the penthouse,” he said as he swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I’m here to see Jumin, please.” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

Awkward, awkward silence followed.  

 

“So how bout those yankees,” Jai said, mostly under his breath but a hint of a smile pulled at the corner of the operator’s lips so he probably heard. 

 

Eventually, what felt like an eternity later, they reached the top floor. “Mr. Han’s security team will show you the rest of the way.” 

 

He didn’t have time for the dread to settle in his stomach, nor the feeling of insecurity because a tall man in a black suit nodded his direction and said, “Welcome Jai, Mr. Han is waiting for you.” 

 

“How did you know who I was?” 

 

“Mr. Han has briefed all of the security team on your arrival today. Including photos. We take these matters very seriously.” 

 

“Of cour-wait, photos?” 

 

“I had Jaehee pull them from the surveillance footage at C & R, you don’t mind do you?” 

 

And there he was, Jumin Han, gorgeous, sleek, incredibly rich, but also  _ undeniably weird. _

 

“Y’know, you’re lucky I know that you’re just being practical and not creepy.” 

 

“I suppose I am, but then again I consider myself fortunate to have met you at all.”

 

Jai flushed hot immediately, he knew his ears were tinged pink and he hoped that Jumin didn’t notice. He hadn’t even been there a whole minute before feeling like a schoolboy again. It was ridiculous, honestly...but it had been so long since he’d felt anything like it that he wanted to hold onto it no matter how embarrassed he might have felt. 

 

“Well that makes two of us,” Jai said, his voice a bit strangled as he tried to regain his inner balance. 

 

“Is there anything I can help with?” Jumin asked, and if that wasn’t about the cutest thing he’d seen ever, Jai didn’t know what was. 

 

“If you want, you could hand me things but I’m perfectly happy to do this part myself if you’d rather check in with Jaehee or at work, whichever,” he said and smiled to himself at the look of relief settling on Jumin’s sharp features. 

 

“Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea, I’ll just be right here,” Jumin said, taking a seat at the small table off to the side of the fantasy worthy kitchen. Jai was pretty sure he was going to have wet dreams about that damn room. 

 

He put in the garlic, olive oil, salt and pepper, before cutting up some fresh parsley and adding a couple tablespoons of lime juice. It smelled amazing and though he was eager to keep going, Jai pulled himself back. He had an hour of marinating which would hopefully give them time to shop for bath supplies.

 

“Okay, just let me put the steaks in here and then we’ll get going.” 

 

“Well it smells divine already,’ Jumin said, flicking his hair back a bit as he looked up. 

 

God that was sexy. 

 

Ungh, Jai wasn’t going to survive if he didn’t stop letting his thoughts get away from him.

 

“Well give it an hour and it will smell even better,” he teased, zipping up the bag and sliding it into the fridge where he’d put most of the other ingredients. “Now let’s get going.” 

 

Jai was surprise to find that Jumin had already looked into a nearby place, of course it was a small boutique, designer fragrances, Jai was pretty sure it would have costed him a month’s salary for one small bottle of anything in the place, but thankfully it wasn’t his credit card on file. 

 

Jumin picked up something in a glass jar with a flower shaped lid and Jai immediately shook his head and put it back down. “Unless you  _ really _ enjoy flowers, I’d start off with something a bit simpler. Here...try this.” 

 

“Wait, wait-close your eyes, imagine yourself half submerged in warm water, a glass of wine in hand, now...breathe it in.” Jai uncapped the bottle and held it just under Jumin’s nose. He noticed a pink flush to Jumin’s typically pale flesh and he couldn’t help but feel warmth from it. “What do you think?” 

 

“Mmm,” Jumin answered, feeling much more instictive than his usual responses. Always so precise and efficient, but that noise, felt pleasured, unrestrained, something that made Jai grateful he’d worn jeans and not slacks. “This one is vanilla, I’d also recommend something with a bit of cinnamon or honey...or maybe coconut, if you like that.” 

 

“That sounds lovely, are those the same scents that you enjoy as well?” 

 

Jai shrugged, “I’m not picky, most of the time I just grab a bar of whatevers cheap at the grocery store. But as soon as I saw the bubble bath in the apartment, I couldn’t resist. I’ll replace it eventually, once I figure out where it came from,” he said, feeling flushed from the confession that he’d practically stolen something from Jumin’s friend. 

 

“I assure you, there’s nothing in the apartment that anyone is going to miss. Take or use whatever you like. V would have taken anything Rika wanted or needed long before you got there.”

 

“Hmm, maybe. I should really talk to V about it first though. I can always replace it, even if it’s a bit more expensive than something I’d buy for myself,” Jai teased as he pulled a small clear package from the shelf. “Feel free to say no to anything here, but these are little beads of oil in the same scent. They melt into the water and leave your skin nice and moist, no-not that you have any problems with that I’m sure.” 

 

“You seem to know a lot about this, why don’t you just pretend you’re shopping for you, that way if there’s anything I don’t like, then at least one of us will have use for it.” 

 

It was practical, he thought, but also ridiculous. 

 

“Okay, but not too much…” 

 

Jai picked out a few things, but Jumin kept adding stuff if he found it in the same scent. By the time they got to the register there was a whole basket full of things. 

 

“This is going to be sooo expensive,” Jai muttered to himself, but Jumin calmly put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I’m not good at...with people. I can be charming and debonair when it suits me but when it comes to making real connections...but you’re different Jai, I hope you’d allow me a little leeway when it comes to buying your affections. It’s the only way I know…” 

 

“You can’t buy me, Jumin, or my affections. Nobody worth having can be bought, but if you want to spoil me, then I suppose I can let you do that...though only a little for now, okay?” 

 

“Yes. That sounds agreeable.” 

 

“C’mon, let’s get back to your place so I can run you a bath and finish making dinner.” 

 

“I’m looking forward to it.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so soorrrry it's been so long since I updated, but I won't abandon this guys, I promise! 
> 
> Also, if anyone cares, I'm thinking of adding unknown into the mix, would you rather him be more of a "Ray" or a "Saeran" I thought he'd pair nicely with yoosung...thoughts? Comments? etc?


End file.
